Declarate
by aylinex19
Summary: La madre de Laney comienza a revelar ocultos secretos de la familia y Laney tendrá que aprender a llevarlos con normalidad en su vida diaria claro ademas de guardar un secreto compartido con otra persona Ya lo se mal Summary pero hago lo que puedo
1. Chapter 1

Era una tranquila mañana en Peaceville, Laney acababa de despertar y esperaba un día como cualquier otro ,pero en cuanto bajo a desayunar se dio cuenta que sus predicciones eran erróneas, al bajar a desayunar se encontró a su madre leyendo unos papeles, la madre de Laney (n/a: mujer de estatura mediana cabello rojizo y que habitualmente llevaba una chaqueta verde limón con parches en los codos, debajo de esta una camisa verde oscura ,pantalones café y unas botas verdes)usualmente a esa hora(n/a:11:30 am)se encontraba trabajando en su oficina(n/a: es una escritora así como yo)pero esta vez no y en cuanto vio a Laney se preocupó mucho.

-Q-que ocurre paso algo malo o hice algo mal-pregunto Laney igual de preocupada que su madre

-no nada mi cielo es que tengo que decirte algo muy pero muy importante-digo su madre

-adelante puedes decirme cualquier cosa-Laney internamente la estaba comiendo la curiosidad

-recuerdas que siempre te preguntabas porque no tenías segundo apellido-

-claro, al final nunca te convencí de que me lo contaras-

-bueno, digamos que te lo contare pero prométeme que no te enfadaras-

-como podría enfadarme contigo-

-Bien lo que paso fue cuando tu naciste tuve un problema con mi pareja fue horrible y nos separamos pero ninguno de los dos lo supero así que acordamos que cuando cumplieras 13 te lo contaríamos todo y nos reuniríamos aquí en esta casa el único problemas es que…-no sabía que decir ni tampoco como contárselo pero unió todas sus fuerzas respiro hondo y lo dijo- tienes un mellizo

Laney no sabía cómo reaccionar se había quedado en estado de shock mirando a su madre pero pareciera que no estuviera ahí más bien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero lo que le dijo su madre después, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso

-tu hermano se llama Lenny, Lenny Nepp-en ese momento solo se pudo escuchar un grito estruendoso de un QUE!? El cual no solo pertenecía a Laney sino también desde afuera.

Laney al escuchar el grito proveniente del vecino de enfrente de la calle salió corriendo y ahí se encontró a Lenny con unas cuentas gotas de sudor en la frente y mirando a Laney ya no como una enemiga sino más bien como a algún desconocido. Laney y Lenny se miraron por un buen rato sus padres solo los observaban con cierta angustia pero esa angustia desapareció al ver a Lenny corriendo para abrazar a Laney y esta le correspondía no se necesitaban palabras para nada ambos chicos siempre se habían llevado bien solo que la rivalidad entre sus bandas los llevo a odiarse mutuamente pero esto lo cambiaba todo nadie ni Carrie ni Corey podían obligarlos a odiar a sus hermanos era toda una nueva experiencia pero entonces se dieron cuenta de donde estaban

-vamos idiotas enamorados fuera del camino-grito un señor enfurecido que llevaba 15 minutos esperando a que salieran de en medio de la calle

-no estamos enamorados gordo panzón somos hermanos-gritaron los dos y se salieron de en medio del camino

-bueno yo tengo que ir a ensayar con la banda me acompañas-pregunto Laney un tanto indecisa

-claro pero solo para avisar que soy tu hermano y no malinterpreten las cosas en especial Corey –dijo Lenny con una sonrisa picara

-entonces yo también te acompañare para que Carrie no malinterprete las cosas-ambos se comenzaron a reír mientras iban rumbo a la casa de Corey

**En el garaje de los Grojband**

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Corey Kin y Kon mirando televisión Lenny se escondió detrás de una pared para darles una sorpresa Laney tocio un poco para llamar la atención de los chicos lo cual no funciono mucho y solo atrajo la atención de Corey el cual la miraba un poco extraño este lanzo su zapato a la televisión y se apagó Kin y Kon al percatarse de Laney se voltearon a verla extrañados ya que usualmente ella llegaba primero Laney solo los miro y como leyéndoles la mente digo

-Kin Kon Corey sé que se preguntaran porque mi llegada a estas horas pues verán mi madre esta mañana me dijo algo impresionante y para explicarlo mejor traje a la persona involucrada con el tema por favor Lenny-todo guardaron silencio al escuchar ese nombre pero los gritos lo superaron en cuanto Lenny se apareció de la nada-Cállense trio de idiotas con deficiencia mental-grito Laney por la poca paciencia que le quedaba-bien como verán mi madre me explico que yo tenía un mellizo del cual me separaron al nacer puesto que mi madre peleo con su pareja y nos dividieron chicos y chicos les presento a mi hermano Lenny Nepp Penn

Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio el cual rompió Lenny

-mmm Laney recuerda que yo también me tengo que ir-dijo intentando sonar despacio en el silencio

-así claro adiós chicos vuelvo en unos minutos y cuando eso pase espero que ya hayan procesado la información-dicho esto se fue con Lenny al garaje de Mina en donde se encontraban los Newmans intentando ensayar

* * *

**En el garaje de los Newmans **

-mm hola chicas-dijo Lenny como si ese día fuera la onda llegar tarde

-LENNY SI SABES QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACION LLEGAR TARDE NOS ASUSTASTE-Grito Carrie luego solo tomo por sorpresa a Lenny y lo abrazo haciendo que este se sonrojara-sabes que no puedes llegar tarde Lens es una falta grave al manual de la confianza del buen amigo ya estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte

-osa osa mentirosa que solo tú lo querías ir a buscar nosotras estábamos calmadas mientras tú estabas-Agudiza su voz para parecerse a la de Carrie- Hay que mi Lens le paso algo porque no llega donde esta será que tiene novia- dijo Konnie burlándose de Carrie

-no es cierto-dicho esto Carrie se puso roja

-MM chicas tengo que contarles algo muy importante para que según dice Konnie Carrie no lo malinterprete-dicho esto Carrie se puso más roja aun-bueno la causa de mi tardanza es que mi papa me informo que al nacer al parecer no fui hijo único sino que tuve una hermana o melliza y como buena gente que soy se las presento ella es Laney Penn Nepp mi hermana

Laney apareció de repente como si fuera la cosa más normal de todas mientras que las chicas se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta

-es impresionante que hayan tenido la misma reacción-dijo Laney- a por cierto me das tu número de teléfono necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas y de seguro tú también-dicho esto Lenny le dio su número y viceversa

-adiós Lars-dijo Laney

-como rayos sabes mi segundo nombre ni Carrie lo sabía-grito Lenny todo sonrojado

-tengo mis contactos-dicho esto Laney se retiró para ir a practicar con Grojband

**En el garaje de los Grojband**

Cuando llego al garaje se sorprendió mucho vio a Corey todo sonrojado peleando con los chicos y mientras Laney los veía Corey se ponía más y más rojo y en un intento de disimular la risa salió una linda y tierna carcajada de parte de Laney

-ahora quien esta rojito Corey-dijo Laney con su tierna sonrisa aun en su cara

-tú sigues siendo la rojita Laney porque yo tengo el pelo azul y tu rojo-dijo Corey intentando defenderse

-créeme no me refería al cabello-dijo Laney sin preocupación alguna-pero en serio tienes fiebre o algo deberías recostarte si te sientes mal podemos cancelar la practica si te sientes mal ¿Corey? ¿Corey te sientes bien? responde -Corey se sonrojo más pensando que Laney se preocupaba tanto por él y no respondía a nada

-AWWWWWWW! Laney y Corey sentados en un árbol dándose besito mua mua mua-dijeron al unísono Kin y Kon haciendo que esta pareja… de amigos se pusiera como fresa

-YA CALLENCE-gritaron al unísono

-deja de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo que yo-nuevamente gritaron al unísono

-cállate-

-no tu cállate-mientras decían esto se iban acercando más y más hasta que podían sentir su respiración

-ya bésala Corey-dijo Kon como si fuera normal

-AH!-ambos se alejaron muy rojos y desviaron la mirada para evitar malentendidos

-momentos en donde uno desea tener una cámara-dicho esto Grojband comenzó a practicar sin letra (n/a: como siempre)

Después de mucho (n/a: y cuando digo mucho es mucho) rato se cansaron y empezaron a hablar de temas triviales y de la nada Kin pregunto acerca del hermano de Laney

-y como es que te lo tomaste tan tranquila el tema de que Lenny es tu hermano

-bueno no me lo tome del todo tranquila pero Lenny siempre ha sido una persona muy agradable conmigo solo que "cierta persona" creo una rivalidad de las bandas y tuvimos que aceptarla y hacernos enemigos supuestamente no nos hablaríamos ni nada ni tampoco seriamos amigos pero un "cierto plan que tal vez funcionaria" izo que reconociera que teníamos un tema en común –explico Laney que siempre que cada vez que decía algo entre comillas miraba a Corey

-hey! sentí la indirecta pero no sabía que te llevabas bien con Lenny así que fue tu culpa por no decírmelo-se excusó Corey

-si te lo decía ibas a pensar que era más que mi amigo y estarías todo celoso-comento Laney

-celoso Lenny yo jamás desconfiaría de ti-dicho esto tomo un leve color rosa en sus mejillas

-si aja como sea el tema es que ahora tendrán que aceptar que Lenny y yo somos hermanos así que esa rivalidad con los Newmans será un problema

-a no, no podemos ellas nos odian y nosotros a ellas-miro a Kin y Kon para que lo apoyaran pero esto solo desviaron la mirada-es enserio chicos que les sucede deberían estar de acuerdo conmigo Kin que sucede-se calló esperando una respuesta la cual nunca apareció y solo hizo que Kin se sonrojara

-Corey se podría decir que me gusta un Newman

-Que!? –Corey se alejó de Kin sin saber cómo responder ante la inesperada declaración y miro a sus otros amigos esperando respuestas-¿alguien más tiene secretos que revelar?

* * *

**En el garaje de los Newmans**

-como rayos puede ser tu hermana es una grojtonta el mundo se va a destruir por tal aberración de la lógica no tiene jodido sentido y más encima de seguro me van a obligar a tener una estúpida tregua, dios odio esto, está decidido me voy a suicidar y la banda se destruir y-vio la reacción de los Newmans y se tranquilizó…un poco-si ya está bien creo que exagere un poco

-Un poco-pregunto Konnie-Casi haces estallar el planeta con tus gritos casi te pareces a la amiga de tu hermana esa niña rara de cabello rosa que explota cuando se enoja

-Creo que se llama Trina y es la hermana de Corey-interrumpió Kim

-En este garaje no se pronuncia ese nombre Kim solo se le llama Riffin-Grito furiosa Carrie

-Vamos no es tan malo que sea su hermano agradece que te lo conté si no fuera por Laney estaría aquí practicando y siempre que me juntara con ella tendría que hacerlo a escondidas-Digo Lenny-Oye ese hubiera sido un buen plan-pensó(n/a: en voz alta el zopenco)

-Ahora que lo pienso porque nadie se ha quejado conmigo Konnie, Kim ¿tienen algo que decir?-Carrie miraba sospechosamente a Kim y a Konnie mientras hablaba Kim se sonrojaba hasta mas no poder su cara paso de color piel a rojo intenso

-Qué nivel de histeria tendrías del 1 al 10 si te digo que me gusta un Grojband?-pregunto Kim un tanto nerviosa(n/a: jajjaja un tanto, de seguro se hacía pipi de lo nerviosa que estaba)

-Kim yo jamás me pondría histérica y menos porque te guste un...Espera un ¡Que!?-Kim miraba a Carrie como si fuera una bomba nuclear en camino a su casa porque realmente eso parecía que Carrie quería hacer con Kim-retiro lo dio de que exagere un poco si me voy a suicidar(n/a: si en mi fic Carrie será un poquito suicida pero solo en sus momentos de histeria)

-Vamos no es tan malo Carrie si tú te enamoraras de un Grojband nosotros te apoyaríamos a menos de que fuera Corey o Kin-Interrumpió Lenny

-Te odio porque siempre me logras convencer maldigo el día en que descubriste mis punto débiles-susurro Carrie pero debido al silencio resonó en el garaje

**Mientras tanto con los Grojband**

Mientras Carrie seguía maldiciendo cosas los Grojband se la habían pasado de maravilla conversando hasta que

-Y yo le dije que-Kon fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Laney

-¿Hola?-Contesto Laney

**Conversación Telefónica**

-Hija Laney ¿estás ahí?-Era la madre de Laney quien llamaba con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

-Si mamá ¿qué pasa?-respondió Laney un tanto preocupada pues su madre nunca la llamaba si avisarle(n/a: qué preocupada por su hija ¿no?)

-Laney ¿ya termino el ensayo? porque necesito que vengas a casa

-si ya termino enseguida voy adiós

-adiós mi niña

**Fin de la conversación**

-y ¿Quién era Lanes?-Pregunto el curioso de Corey(n/a: por lo que va a pasar después Trina va a creer que es muy pero muy curioso ¬‿¬)

-Mi mama pero no era nada tranquilo chicos me tengo que-fue interrumpida por Kon saltando de alegría

-Vamos a ir a comer helado Laney helado no es genial Laney es estupendo una salida todos juntos va a ser fantabuloso-grito Kon

-He chicos yo me tengo que ir mi mama me llamo porque necesita que vaya a casa creo que tiene algo que decirme los veré en Belchys ¿está bien?-Dicho esto Laney tomo sus cosas y empezó a marcharse-los veo luego eso creo

* * *

Cuando Laney entro a su casa encontró todo oscuro prendió algunas luces solo para poder encontrarse a su madre en un sillón individual verde que estaba cerca de una de las lámpara que encendió Laney, esta al verla se asustó puesto que no la había visto antes ,su madre se encontraba con las manos juntas y entrelazadas, con sus codos apoyados en los descansabrazos y con las piernas cruzadas ,Laney al principio creyó que se había metido en problemas ,no sabía que había hecho ,pero debía de ser muy grave

-Laney cariño cierra la puerta con seguro y siéntate-la preocupación en el tono de voz de la mujer dejaba sentir un ambiente tenso- sé que esta es una pregunta inesperada pero ¿alguna vez has oído o as visto a una persona llamada Kidney?-La inesperada pregunta hizo que Laney se relajara un poco, al menos sabía que no se había metido en problemas y eso la dejaba exenta de culpa por ocasionarle problemas a su madre pero la pregunta la hizo pensar estaba segura de que laguna vez había oído hablar de una tal Kidney pensó y pensó hasta que luego de unos cuanto segundos se le prendió el foco

-Si la conozco creo que era una súper heroína tenía orejas y cola de gato estoy casi segura de que una vez salvo a Kin y Kon de que uno de sus experimentos les volara la cabeza-Laney espero a ver la reacción de su madre para saber si era de eso lo que esperaba que ella respondiera al cabo de unos segundo se dio cuenta de que así era

-¿Qué nivel de histeria tendrías si yo fuera Kidney?(n/a: deja vu)

-¿Qué? vamos yo no me pondría histérica si tu fueras…espera ¿qué?

-Hija cuantos años crees que tengo, ya no soy tan joven como antes y los villanos y ladrones no son tan bobo como en los viejos tiempos no puedo seguir ocultándotelo no puedo y no quiero necesito que tú seas Kidney yo ya no estoy para peleas bobas con criminales que vuelven a hacer lo mismo necesito que me remplaces además te conozco y se bien que te encantara patear traseros de personas desconocidas

-Me encanta hacer eso, pero de eso a ser una heroína que tendrá que pelear a diario no creo que sea lo mío además los ensayos de Grojband serán un problema

-de eso no te preocupes normalmente atacan en la tarde pasadas las 5 pm

-da igual no me siento preparada ni que ser una heroína tuviese manual de instrucciones o algo

-de echo Kidney tiene un libro con la sabiduría de generaciones que te ayudara a acerté el trabajo más ligero

-está bien donde firmo

-realmente no firmas nada solo necesito tu broche

-mi broche? Para qué?

-para transferir los poderes no creerás que mágicamente tendrás una cola de gato o si

-y tu donde los tenías guardados por así decirlo

-en un collar que me dio tu abuela mira-la mujer le muestra un hermoso collar con un corazón en él, el corazón tenia incrustaciones de diamantes

-wow es hermoso pero como se supone que transferirás poderes a mi broche y ¿cómo los usare?

-eso te lo muestro justo ahora

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y en el suelo se formó una estrella que irradiaba una extraña luz verde (n/a: lo verde está de moda) su madre se sentó en un extremo y pidió a Laney que hiciera lo mismo en el extremo contrario esta obedeció en silencio de la nada un extraño humo verde rodeo a la mujer madura esta comenzó a hablar

-Yo …(n/a: nadie sabrá su nombre jamás jajajajaja) dejo mi puesto como Kidney en manos de mi sucesora Laney Penn dejare el objeto con el alma de Kidney en el centro de la estrella y Laney Penn hará lo mismo con su objeto en el que se almacene el alma de Kidney Laney Penn se llevara todo los conocimientos adquiridos por las generaciones pasadas siendo utilizado solo para conocimiento Laney Penn por favor pon un dedo sobre tu objeto-Laney obedeció a cada orden y escucho atentamente cada palabra-repite Yo Laney Penn me comprometo a mantener a salvo el espíritu y alma de Kidney la diosa de la justicia y el trato justo y no renunciare a cuidarla a menos de que obtenga una sucesora en caso de que esto no pase moriré cuidando y protegiendo el alma de Kidney-Laney procuro no equivocarse en nada-Ya puedes sacar tu broche hija

-Que fue todo eso

-Ahora tu broche tiene el alma de Kidney tienes que proteger su legado protegiendo a la ciudad de la delincuencia que sucede a diario

-y como se supone que haga eso no sé ni cómo hacer que Corey no haga sus estúpidos planes

-ponte tu broche como si fuera un aro en tu oreja

-así-a Laney la cubrió una luz y cuando se fue estaba totalmente cambiada tenía el flequillo cubriéndole casi todo el ojo una máscara café hasta la mitad de la cara orejes de gato con su broche sujeto a una de ellas tenía un pañuelo rojo amarrado al cuello guantes rojos una camisa manga larga café pantalones rojos y botas largas cafés no era ella misma era Kidney-que es esto

-el espíritu de Kidney viste diferente según quien lo protege ah y por cierto si no quieres asombrarte después mírate la retaguardia-Laney miro su espalda y se dio cuenta de que tenía cola

-desde cuando está ahí

-desde que te pusiste el broche pero por ahora nadie debe saber esto el secreto requiere un trato riguroso imagínate la última vez que conocieron la identidad de una protectora de Kidney fue hace miles de años en el Rock Olimpo y miles de ladrones quisieron su venganza pero por ahora solo lo sabrá tu hermano está bien y si le quieres contar a alguien asegúrate de que sea una persona que jamás te traicionaría

-está bien mama y ahora ¿cómo vuelvo a la normalidad?

-solo tienes que quitarte el broche de la oreja pero-Laney se lo quito rápidamente pero se cayó-tienes que sentarte la primera vez porque te están traspasando los conocimientos

-pudiste decírmelo antes

-pudiste dejarme terminar

-me puedo ir los chicos deben estar esperándome en Belchys

-si adiós hija que te vaya bien no vuelvas tan tarde y si llegas tarde no hagas ruido

-está bien adiós

Laney llego a Belchys llego al mesón para pedir su orden y aprovecho para preguntar si tenían la orden de los chicos, espero unos minutos y se llevó su orden y la de los chicos

En una de las mesas

-no creen que se están tardano un poco con nuestra orden ya llevan como 5 minutos y eso es mucho para una persona que no almorzó-Dijo Kon

-es cierto deberían apurarse o si no Kon empezara a volverse un poco loco-Respondió Kin

-Descuiden ya llegaron los helados solo espero que me hallan guardado un lugar o si no me los comeré todos-Laney salió de la parte trasera de los asientos con una bandeja llena de helados

-Claro Lanes siéntate

Laney se sentó al lado de Corey y empezó a comer su helado de chocolate tranquilamente sin hablar mientras los gemelos se estaban bañando literalmente con helado de doble doble chocolate Corey solo miraba a Laney pareciera que algo le preocupaba lo veía en sus ojos Corey siempre se perdía en aquellos ojos esmeralda no podía dejar de mirarlos y realmente Corey tenía razón Laney no solo pensaba en como declararse a Corey sino también en si Corey era de confianza como para decirle lo de Kidney no podía decírselo de un día para otro tendría que prepararse porque tarde o temprano Corey la hartaría de preguntas y se lo gritaría en la cara y seguramente en público. Corey interrumpió sus pensamientos

-LANES-grito Corey- que pasa te hemos intentado hablar desde como hace cinco minutos y tú no respondes que sucede que te tiene preocupada

-no nada es solo que…

-que pasa

-necesito hablar contigo-Kin y Kon se les quedaron mirando –en privado

* * *

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de Belchys

-y que pasa Lanes

-te quiero preguntar qué tan bueno eres guardando secretos

-el mejor

-pruébalo

-como

-dime algo que yo te haya pedido que guardaras y luego se lo preguntamos a Kin y Kon

-está bien pero porque la pregunta

-por algo que te voy a decir mañana claro que si aceptas tener una cita conmigo después del ensayo

-claro pero una cita cita o una cita de amigos sin ninguna actividad mínimamente romántica

-una cita cita pero no te preocupes escuche por ahí que te encantaría tener una cita conmigo

-que quien te digo es-Corey se empezó a ruborizar por el comentario de Laney

-nadie, me lo acabas de confirmar

-está bien nos vemos mañana en la practica

-si es mejor que entremos pero hay que inventar una excusa no necesito burlas de los chicos porque tendremos una cita

-a propósito de eso porque no hacemos una pijamada después de la cita ya sabes talvez llegues muy tarde a tu casa y eso moleste a tu mama

-bueno y ya se me ocurrió una excusa entremos

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron a terminar sus helados mientras Kin y Kon los miraban con una cara de picardía (n/a: más o menos así ¬‿¬) Corey se puso nervioso pues no le había preguntado la excusa a Laney antes de entrar

-Y que hablaban –pregunto Kin

-no les quería decir porque es vergonzoso que sepa tocar violín teclado batería bajo flauta traversa y tuba pero le estaba pidiendo a Corey que me de clases de guitarra-dijo Laney mientras fingía un sonrojo

-y eso que acaso creíste que nos burlaríamos de ti –pregunto Kon

-lo dicen como si fueran las personas más santas que hallan tocado el planeta pero si me da un poco de vergüenza el tema de que sepa tocar miles de instrumento pero el que es más parecido al que toco es el que más me complica

-descuida jamás nos burlaríamos de ti a menos que Corey también lo haga porque para que Corey se ría de ti debe de ser muy gracioso

-si aja como sea no cree que es un poco tarde

-no, no tan tarde-dice Kin luego mira su reloj y se sorprende-Kon mamá nos va matar si no llegamos en 2 minutos a casa

-porque qué hora es –pregunta Kon

-6:28 y nos dijo que llegáramos a la 6 y media bueno adiós chicos-dicho esto Kin y Kon salieron corriendo de Belchys

-Y te acompaño a tu casa-pregunto Corey

-está bien-dijo Laney

Se pasaron todo el camino callados no se miraban y cuando llegaron era un poco tarde

-adiós Corey hasta mañana

-si hasta mañana

En ese momento Corey sintió como su cara se calentaba Laney lo acababa de besar…en la mejilla pero lo beso Corey se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado entro a su casa Trina lo empezó a regañar porque había llegado tarde pero Corey no le hizo caso solo subió a su habitación se lanzó a su cama boca arriba y miro el techo hasta que se durmió

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

Corey se levantó como en una mañana normal discutió con Trina para poder pasar al baño se vistió desayuno y espero a los chicos en el garaje por otro lado Laney se había pasado hasta muy tarde armando la cama de Lenny ya que se tenía que mudar a su casa y ese día dormir en casa de Laney los bueno ,podrían actualizarse sobre su vida como hermanos, lo malo, dormirían en la misma habitación y a Laney le incomodaba un poco que Lenny y ella se tuvieran que cambiar en la misma habitación pero al fin y al cabo eran hermanos y lo tendrían que aceptar cuando bajaron a desayunar su madre ya estaba en su oficina y su padre-una señor súper buena gente y que parecía un adolescente al igual que la madre de Laney-ya se había ido a trabajar en su antigua casa puesto que la había preparado para la reconciliación y la había hecho su nueva oficina de trabajo, cada uno de los hermanos fue a ensayar con sus bandas

-me aburro-dijo Corey en su garaje porque los chicos… y Laney no llegan aun

Dicho esto Corey tomo una libreta y empezó a escribir cosas pero se detuvo al ver la silueta de Laney en la entrada del garaje

-Hola Laney que raro usualmente llegas más temprano aun

-si es que Lenny se va a mudar a mi casa y le tuvimos que armar una cama en mi habitación además hoy en la mañana tuvimos un pequeño problema

***Flash Back***

Lenny estaba fuera de su casa y le acababa de entregar un paquete al cartero Laney al verlo decidió investigar al respecto

-Hola Lenny que enviaste

-Recuerdas tu pequeña broma del agua caliente

-claro fue gracioso ver cómo te quemabas

-pues acabo de enviar un brasier de tu parte a Corey

-Que hiciste QUE!?-pregunto Laney furiosa

-Laney yo solo te decía que era una carta para Carrie que no escuchaste

-Si claro como no y hoy en la tarde tendré una cita con Corey me declarare y el me besara-dijo sarcástica Laney-No me puedes engañar Nepp

-Ahora que lo recuerdo si tienes una cita con Corey hoy

-Oh dios cierto me tengo que ir por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde

-Es tu culpa por ser curiosa

***Fin Flash Back***

-Y que paso que te hizo-Pregunto Corey

-Nada importante pero le daré su merecido cuando llegue a casa

-Laney la cita

-Cierto lo olvide puedo ir a buscar mis cosas

-claro adelante

Laney se va del garaje y se dirige a su casa para buscar sus cosas para la pijamada en ese momento llega el cartero a la casa de Corey y pregunta por el

-esta es la casa de Corey Jaron Riffin-pregunto el cartero

-ese soy yo

-le enviaron este paquete-el cartero le entrega un paquete pequeño a Corey

-gracias

-de nada –dice el cartero mientras se va del lugar

Corey abre el paquete y justo entran los gemelos seguidos por Laney quien ya traía sus cosas Laney vio a Corey sonrojado sosteniendo un brasier que en la etiqueta decía "Propiedad de Laney Penn" Corey estaba sonrojado a mas no poder tanto que se desmayo

-Voy a matar a Lenny-dijo Laney-Corey estas bien-pregunto Laney mientras ponía la cabeza de Corey en sus rodillas

Corey reacciono y despertó lo que vio al abrir sus ojos lo hipnotizo era Laney con un notable rubor en sus mejillas lo miraba fijamente como si intentara examinar su cara Laney al verlo abrir los ojos procedió a hablarle

-Hola Corey al fin estas despierto estamos perdiendo práctica

-que me paso

-Lenny

-que hizo

-digamos que acabas de recibir una carta supuestamente mía y digamos que contenía material explícito en mi vida cotidiana-Laney se sonrojaba más y más al decir cada palabra

-a que te refieres

-hermano Laney te mando un brasier-dijo Kon entre risas

-¡Kon!-grito Laney con su cara casi igual a su cabello

-pero solo le digo la verdad

-fue Lenny

-si claro y tú y Corey tendrán una cita hoy en la tarde-dijo Kon con sarcasmo a lo que Corey y Laney respondieron con un rubor extremo-esperen Corey y Laney sonrojados Kin enserio tienen una cita

-Que!?-dijeron al unísono Corey y Laney

-yo estoy sonrojada por lo del brasier-dijo Laney

-y yo porque me acabo de dar cuenta de donde estoy acostado-dijo Corey dicho esto Corey se levanta de las rodillas de Laney

-Ah bueno eso explica mucho-dice Kin-Kon cómo pudiste creer que Corey y Laney tendrían una cita

-Fue culpa suya ellos se sonrojaron en cuanto lo dije-contradijo Kon

-Bueno chicos…y Laney hay que practicar-dijo Corey

* * *

Dicho esto Grojband empezó a practicar y Laney empezó a cantar (n/a: heart attack-Kevin Karla y la banda)

-En modo de defensa estoy

No creo más en el amor

Si lo hago sé que soy

Como un ataque al corazón

Nunca entregaría todo mi amor

Y al chico correcto digo no

Puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy

Si se trata de ti nada tengo yo

Si fuera alguien más

Y con el corazón herido

Podría jugar

Todo un partido de basquetbol

Por ti soy como una niña que hoy

Pide suplicando más de ti

Por ti tu mano sostener

Y no soltarla nunca más

Me haces brillar

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar

Sé que

En modo de defensa estoy

No creo más en el amor

Si lo hago sé que soy

Como un ataque al corazón

Como un ataque al corazón…etc.

-wow –dijeron al unísono Kin Kon y Corey

-esa letra estuvo asombrosa Laney de donde la sacaste-pregunto Corey

-si Laney estuvo fantástica –dijo Kon

-no se creó que de repente me inspire-dijo Laney

-si pero en qué porque tu canción trata de que no quieres amar a nadie-dijo Corey

-sí, no sé, no quiero amar a nadie no me gustaría salir lastimada en caso de no ser correspondida

-estoy seguro de que nadie te rechazaría

-chicos ya es termino el ensayo nosotros ya nos vamos-dijeron los gemelos

-si adiós chicos-dijo Corey

-pórtense decente-dijo Laney

-hay ya pareces nuestra mama-dijo Kin mientras se iba del garaje

-esa era la idea-grito Laney mientras los gemelos se iban

En cuanto los gemelos se alejaron la pareja…de amigos (n/a: por ahora ¬¬) separaron la vista sonrojados al extremo ya que ambos se pasaron la practica pensando en la cita

-y ¿qué hacemos en la cita?-pregunto Corey

-planee hacer un pequeño picnic en el parque conozco un buen lugar-dijo Laney aun sin mirar a Corey

-bueno entonces vamos-dicho esto Corey se acercó a Laney para tomarle la mano a lo cual ella respondió con un notorio sonrojo

-si vamos-dijo Laney toda sonrojada

Laney y Corey fueron al parque y Laney le mostro a Corey el lugar, Corey admiraba lo que veía no solo por estar con Laney a solas sino que el lugar era hermoso pareciera que nadie hubiera tocado ese lugar desde la creación de la tierra, todo estaba perfecto el césped las flores los arboles Corey se quedó observando todo hasta que su mirada se fijó en Laney el apreciaba cada detalle de ella su rostro sus ojos sus labios aquellos labios que había intentado conocer más de cerca toda su vida pero nunca lo había deseado tanto como en ese momento

-Corey siéntate-dijo Laney quien aún sujetaba su mano

-si ya voy Laney-dijo Corey

Ambos se pasaron varios minutos hablando y divirtiéndose hasta que el hambre los derroto Laney había traído sándwiches empezaron a comer hasta que solo quedo un solo sándwich ambos al intentar tomarlo se toparon con la mano del otro y se separaron al instante sonrojados a mas no poder

-Corey todo este tiempo te he querido decir algo-dijo Laney

-que me quieres decir Lanes

-bueno sé que somos amigos desde pequeños que tú fuiste el único que me soporta el único que se decidió a acercarse cuando era pequeña y sé que soy tu mejor amiga y exactamente por eso no lo dije veras yo no quiero ser más tu amiga de echo no quiero ser nada relacionado con tu amistad-cada palabra que Laney decía le destrozaba más el corazón a Corey la chica que él amaba le estaba diciendo que no quería volver a ser su amiga-

* * *

-Corey lo que estoy tratando de decir es que después de todas las indirectas el beso y esta cita me canse no puedo negarlo Corey tú me gustas y mucho y entiendo si no quieres volver a verme o me saques de la banda pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión la aceptare y entiendo que estés sorprendido pero al menos di algo –Laney se volteo a ver a Corey y se sonrojo al extremo (n/a: más de lo que ya estaba obvio ¬¬) Corey la acababa de besar al principio se sorprendió pero le correspondió al cabo de unos segundos

Corey y Laney se habían estado besando unos cuantos minutos y cuando al fin se separaron estaban respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire

-wow-dijo Corey –digo WOW lo siento Laney

-no está bien –respondió Laney-oye vamos a tu casa creo que es un poco tarde y aún tenemos una pijamada que hacer

Dicho esto Corey y Laney fueron a la casa de Corey y allí empezaron a preparar las cosas para la pijamada Corey y Laney decidieron que dormirían juntos en la cama puesto que esta era de dos plazas y los dos eran pequeños aun luego de unos minutos se empezaron a aburrir…de no hacer nada

-y que hacemos ahora-dijo Laney

-¿vemos películas? –pregunto Corey

-claro veamos películas

-¿de qué quieres ver?

-no se voy a buscar vale

-adelante

Laney empezó buscar películas y entre ellas encontró una llamada "La Sirenita" ella no había oído hablar de ella asi que se dispuso a preguntar

-¿Que es esta película?-pregunto Laney

-es una película Disney es para bebes

-yo nunca había oído hablar de ella

-¿quieres verla?

-bueno

* * *

Ambos empezaron ver la película Corey se aburría pero todo era por Laney todo iba bien hasta que empezaron a cantar para que el príncipe Eric besara a Ariel

Ella está

Ahí sentada frente a ti

No te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae

Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya

Corey escuchaba la canción y se empezaba a pelear con sus pensamientos

-No eso no es cierto-pensaba Corey

Si

La quieres

Si la quieres mírala

Mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle

No hay que decir

No hay nada que decir ahora bésala

-no, no la voy a besar

Chalalalalala que paso él no se atrevió y no la besara

-obviamente no la voy a besar

Chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da ya que la perderá

-por favor ella jamás me dejaría… o si, no ella me ama

El momento es

En esta laguna azul

Pero no esperes más mañana no puedes

No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya

-si la beso menos podrá hablar zopenco

Chalalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer  
ahora bésala

-claro que no me va a comer ni que fuera caníbal

Chalalalalala sin dudar no la evites más  
ahora bésala

-no puedo evitar algo que no voy a hacer

Chalalalalala por favor escúchala la canción  
ahora bésala

-no la voy a besar y punto…creo, no, no la puedo besar

Chalalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya  
ahora bésala

-la beso no la beso la beso no la beso

Bésala

-no lo hare

Bésala

-al diablo la canción

Bésala

-ya me convenciste definitivamente odio la sirenita

Bésala

-ya me aburriste

En ese momento Corey agarro a Laney del cuello de la camisa y la beso, Laney al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar la estaba besando en medio de una película Disney y en una pijamada no tenía sentido cuando Corey al fin la soltó Laney estaba roja y con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente

-Lanes estas bien este…yo lo siento solo me deje llevar por la canción –dijo Corey preocupado por la reacción de Laney

-yo…estoy excelente-al fin dijo Laney

-qué bueno ya parecía que te iba a dar un derrame cerebral por lo roja que estabas-dijo Corey en tono de broma

-hay aja ahora veremos quien esta rojo

En ese momento Laney se abalanzo sobre Corey y empezó a hacerle cosquillas Corey se ponía más y más rojo por la falta de aire y cuando se dispuso a vengarse se le abalanzo encima a Laney rodaron por la cama y cayeron al suelo Corey encima de Laney y a Laney se le había subido un poco de la camisa mostrando su abdomen y parte de lo que parecía ser su ropa interior o brasier Laney y Corey estaban sonrojados a mas no poder por la vergonzosa posición en que habían quedado pero lo que paso después fue la peor parte trina entro a la habitación de Corey(n/a: obviamente sin antes preguntar)y se dispuso a hablar pero se cortó y se fue corriendo cuando se fijó en la escena

-Corey mama pregunta si tu amigo niño niña pidió permiso para quedarse a…-trina se fijó en el par cerró la puerta y se fue gritando-Mama Corey es un pervertido y esta curioseando con su amiga

-NO ES LO QUE CREES-grito Corey desde la habitación

-este…Corey te podrías levantar-pregunto Laney

-¿que? A si claro ahorita me salgo

Dicho esto Corey se levantó y ayudo a Laney para que hiciera lo mismo se sentaron en la cama

-y ahora que hacemos-pregunto Corey

-no crees que deberíamos cambiarnos ya sabes es una pijamada y estamos sin pijama es algo ilógico

-si un poco tú te cambias en el baño y yo aquí o si quieres al revés

-yo me cambio aquí no quiero estarme paseando por tu casa en pijama

-está bien tocare la puerta antes de entrar para avisarte ¿está bien?

-si ya vete

-ya me voy

* * *

Corey se empezó a cambiar y Laney también Laney tenía un pijama especial combinaba lo desinteresada que estaba por verse bien pero al mismo tiempo si se veía bien era un sweater muy grande purpura con las mangas y el cuello rojos y unas medias de lana del mismo color claro que debajo tenía un short y una polera de tirantes verde en cambio Corey tenía un pijama simple de color azul marino y un gorro exactamente igual al normal pero azul marino cuando Corey entro a la habitación se sorprendió al ver a Laney tan inocente como si hubiera visto un ángel

-hola corey-dijo Laney interrumpiendo los pensamientos acerca de lo hermosa que se veía Laney de corey

-este…hola lanes y ahora que hacemos?

-quieres jugar algo

-claro y si jugamos verdad o reto?

-por mi esta bien

-yo empiezo verdad o reto

-verdad

-porque no me lo dijite antes

-que cosa

-lo de que yo ya sabes te gusto

-miedo en su mayoría el ser rechazada me asustaba mucho

-no tienes de que temer ahora lanes

-lo se , verdad o reto

-reto

-te reto a pararte de maños en contra de la pared y decirme lo que mas te gusta de mi

-es una injusticia

-porque

-porque no hay nada que no me guste de ti entonces estar como una hora y se me subirá toda la sangre a la cabeza

-anda solo di lo que más te gusta lo que te gusto sobre todo lo demás

-bueno-Corey se paró de manos contra la pared y empezó a hablar-lo que más me gusta de ti son…bueno tus ojos siempre me gustaron son tan profundo y siempre irradian brillo cuando los veo siento como si no hubiera nada mas además de tus ojos son como un bosque profundo que nunca se acabara

-eso fue muy cursi

-y solo seré así contigo

-y lo cursi sigue aquí

-es un honor y hablando de cursilerías me puedo poner de pie

-si adelante

-gracias-dijo Corey mientras se ponía de pie y se volvían a sentar en la cama-ya me estaba mareando

-ay aja

-verdad o reto

-tengo miedo de las cosas que me hagas decir así que reto

-te reto a llamar a Kin y a Kon y decirles que Lenny quiere hacer incesto contigo (n/a: para los que no saben incesto es una relación con un familiar de sangre)

-está bien

***Conversación telefónica***

-Kin sigues despierto-pregunto Laney

-No fíjate que amo seguir despierto a las…12 de la noche ¿qué pasa?

-Lenny me pidió algo y necesito tu opinión

-¿qué te pidió?

-dijo que yo le gustaba y me pidió hacer incesto

-y tú ¿qué le dijiste?

-que lo iba a pensar y me fui corriendo al baño

-dile que no

-a entonces le digo que si

-que!? No dile que no

-a bueno le digo que si gracias adiós

***fin de la conversación***

**-**Y se lo creyó-dijo Laney

-así parece-respondió Corey

-y entonces verdad o reto

-verdad

-dime que harías conmigo si fuera el ultimo día de tu vida


	2. Chapter 2

-me cosería a tu cuerpo…na mentira solo te ahogaría con un hermoso beso

-y sigue con la cursilería

-si quieres te lo demuestro

-y ya me empiezo a acostumbrar a la cursilería-dicho esto Corey empezó a besar a Laney de forma apasionada tanto que cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente por la falta de aire

-amo a este nuevo Corey

-y yo solamente te amo

-no, no me puedo acostumbrar a este Corey pero si me besa de nuevo talvez me acostumbro

-eso solo pasara si mi Lanes me lo suplica

-ah que pena entonces Corey no volverá a recibir estos labios de nuevo

- ya voy –Corey nuevamente beso a Laney pero no tan apasionadamente para no ahogarse por la falta de aire

-Amo este juego

-Lanes verdad o reto

-reto

-te reto suplicarme por un beso

-te odio

-no es eso lo que tienes que suplicar

-Core podrías por favor…dejar de decir estupideces

-con que estamos con eso pues Corey aún tiene escondido el brasier de Laney

-eres un depravado sabias

-no realmente sabía que lo podrá usar en tu contra y si no me suplicas quedara publica en todo Peaceville la indecente propuesta

-no lo harías

-eso es lo que tú crees

-Corey si lo haces te mato

-entonces empieza a suplicar

-no

-qué pena no, como crees que se sentiría tu madre al saber que me estabas proponiendo "eso"

-ya, ya entendí Core tu podrías por favor de todos los favores darme un pequeño beso

-claro mi Lanes porque no me lo dijiste antes-Corey nuevamente (n/a: estos dos se van a pasar la vida besándose) empezó a besar a Laney

-Core verdad o reto

-reto

-te reto a…ir a la habitación de Trina decirle que eres gay y que tienes una relación secreta con Nick Mallory hace 2 años

-no sabes cuánto te odio

-la venganza es dulce

-sí y la paliza que me va a dar trina va a ser dulce como el ajo

-sin lo dulce

-ya me voy

Corey salió de la habitación y fue directo a la habitación de trina y toco

-quien es –dijo trina

-yo

-ah eres tu pervertido que quieres

-vengo a explicar ese tema

-que tienes que decir

-que soy gay

-ya me lo esperaba

-y no me gusta Laney porque ya tengo novio es Nick Mallory y llevamos 2 años saliendo

-¡Que!?

-me tengo que ir

-tú de aquí no te vas me tienes que explicar el tema de Nick Mallory

-muy tarde

Corey ya estaba corriendo a su habitación y en cuanto entro la cerró con llave

-Niño gay no puedes salir con Nick Mallory-gritaba Trina mientras golpeaba la puerta

* * *

-Woah, creí que le dirías otra cosa considerando que yo no fui contigo eres un idiota

-si lo se

-pero al menos eres mi idiota

-así da gusto ser un idiota

-un placer

-y Lanes no puedo creer que hayamos hecho tantas estupideces

-si estamos bien bobos y antes de que preguntes elijo verdad

-esas veces que te confundíamos con un chico que sentías

-me sentía mal, ósea ya sé que no soy la cosa o persona más femenina del universo, pero ya les había dicho que era una niña muchas veces y nunca me escuchaban, hacían que me sintiera mal con migo misma y no me gustaba el tema de que cuando estaba usando ropa normal y dijeran que traía un disfraz horrendo, me molestaba y más de una vez termine con heridas en las manos por romper algo en mi habitación

-lo siento mucho Lanes

-no lo sientas eso ya es del pasado y ahora estoy contigo

-como que hora es

-ni idea-ve un reloj-las 2:30 am

-es tarde quieres dormir

-bueno

Dicho eso se acostaron ambos en la misma cama, claro que poniendo una barrer de almohadas en el centro de la cama. A la mañana siguiente Corey fue el primero en despertar y cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en que se encontraba Laney estaba delante del acurrucada y el la estaba abrazando por la espalda Corey noto que Laney se estaba empezando a despertar y fingió que seguía dormido

-Core Corey estas despierto-pregunto Laney

-Que sí, si Laney estoy despierto-dijo Corey

-Corey podrías levantarte y quitar tu mano

-mi mano que sucede con mi mano

-solo fíjate donde esta-dijo Laney sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada Corey se fijó dónde estaba y resultaba estar en el pecho de Laney

-Lo siento-dijo Corey mientras quitaba la mano avergonzado

-descuida me voy a cambiar puedes…

-si claro después vengo

-ya adiós

Laney se vistió con su ropa normal y cuando bajo a buscar a Corey se dio cuenta de que Trina estaba fuera de la habitación durmiendo con la pose más incómoda que se podría encontrar y se notaba que había estado ahí toda la noche no traía pijama y sus manos estaban rojas seguramente por pasarse la noche intentando que Corey le explicara lo de su relación gay con Nick, en cuanto bajo se encontró a Corey desayunando y al lado de él había un plato de cereales

-también viste a Trina-dijo Corey

-sí, es raro

-enserio cree que soy gay

-si talvez tengas que demostrarme, lo contrario yo también estoy siendo convencida

-vaya que te gusta besarme-Corey estaba a punto de besarla hasta que el teléfono de Laney

-rayos

***Conversación Telefónica***

-¿quién es?-pregunto Laney molesta

-que acaso le contestas a cualquiera si sabes que hay un identificador en tu teléfono

-qué quieres Lenny

-como que quiero como le dijiste eso a Kin

-qué cosa

-que yo quería hacer incesto contigo el muy chismoso se lo conto a Kim y ella me llamo diciendo que se lo iba a contar a Carrie y hace unos minutos Carrie me llamo diciendo que me quería ver en privado

-no es mi culpa Corey me dijo que lo hiciera estábamos jugando verdad o reto

-y eso que me importa te voy a matar

-en eso estas equivocado yo te voy a matar por enviarle mi brasier a Corey

-de todas formas no me digas que no disfrutaste tu cita con Corey después de eso

-si sabes que estas en altavoz cierto

-a, sí bueno Corey, Laney estaba escribiendo un libro sobre como seria su boda ideal y tiene un manual de las formas en que la has desilusionado

-cállate tú también lo tienes

-vez Corey lo está admitiendo

-ya entendí luego te mato adiós

-no te atrevas a colgarme aún tengo cosas que decirle a Co…-se cortó la llamada

***Fin de la conversación Telefónica***

**-**con que un libro sobre nuestra boda ideal y un manual de las formas que te he desilusionado

-lo se soy patética pero enserio llevo como 100 formas de desilusionarme y cada una es más patética que la anterior

-si tú eres patética yo soy la persona más miserable y patética del mundo

-porque lo dices

-tengo un libro dedicado a lo hermosa que eres, la boda perfecta, maneras de declararme, miles de poemas de lo que siento cuando te abrazo y otro libro dedicado a mejores maneras de reaccionar después del beso de año nuevo y en como debí haber respondido cuando me pediste otro beso

-estas obsesionado

-talvez pero soy un arruinador de momentos y siempre pienso en que hubiera pasado si en ese momento hubiera reaccionado de otra manera

-yo también pienso en el pasado pero ahora estamos juntos y no tienes que preocuparte de las cosas que ya pasaron

-eres la mejor

-lo sé y necesito leer esos libros porque sinceramente no puedo creer que allá un libro relacionado con mi belleza

-no te lo podrás leer entero

-porque

-porque aun lo tengo que completar y me faltan paginas

-y cuantas paginas tiene

-258 hasta ahora y estoy planeando llegar a las 300 paginas

-no entiendo cómo puedes poner algo que no existe en un libro

-estas tratando de decir que no eres bella y hermosa porque si es así esto en contra de tu opinión y créeme no es solo de belleza física sino también de cómo actúas

-estas tratando de decir que me quieres a pesar de que soy la personas menos indicada para ser llamada perfecta

-eres perfecta para mí y eso es lo que mas me importa

-y sigue el Corey cursi pero no me demuestra que no es gay

-ya pero antes como le vamos a explicar esto a los chicos

-¿es necesario hacerlo?, porque yo creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta cuando nos descubran o nos cansemos o quieres 20 burlas diarias con respecto a que yo me haya declarado y tú solo lo escondiste como un cobarde

-ya entendí ahora en que estábamos…a si ya lo recuerdo-en ese momento corey toma a Laney de la mejilla y la besa


	3. Chapter 3

-y ahora que pasa-pregunto Laney

-yo te quisiera pedir si ya sabes…quieres ser mi novia

-déjame pensar…después de todas las indirectas y las veces que intente decírtelo y tú me interrumpías ya no estoy tan segura

-Laney ¬ ¬

-claro que si bobo

-ay aja mejor vamos a esperar a los chicos

-si ya vamos

Entraron al garaje y esperaron a los chicos en cuanto llegaron…no notaron nada extraño(n/a: los pille creyeron que pasaría algo pues no porque no tengo imaginación suficiente) y empezaron a practicar(n/a: mis notas de autora están de relleno solamente porque estoy out of ideas) luego en el descanso todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a Kin y Kon estaban aburridos haciendo absolutamente nada mientras Corey y Laney se la pasaban enviándose mensajes y riendo como tontos enamorados(n/a: hay que aceptarlo eso son )

-chicos…chicos…CHICOS-Grito Kin

-que pasa-pregunto Laney

-que hace para no aburrirse

-ni idea-dijo Corey

-quien quiere ver una película-pregunto Kon

-Yo-respondieron al unísono Kin, Laney y Corey

-bien que quieren ver

-que tal destino final o algo así-dijo Laney

-o saw-dijo Kin

- o nada que contenga sangre-dijo Corey a lo que Kin y Laney miraron extrañados-que no tiene nada de malo ver algo que no tenga que ver con sangre muerte y destrucción (n/a: malvavisco no le pegues tus frases a Corey)

-podríamos intentar ver algo que no contenga tanta sangre –dijo Laney

-si intentarlo a pesar de que nos aburramos claro a menos de que sea comedia-dijo Kin

-yo siempre me rio a pesar de que no sea comedia-dijo Kon muy feliz

-entonces veamos comedias-dijo Laney

Empezó la película(n/a: usen su creatividad la cual yo no tengo he imaginen que están viendo una película súper ultra mega chistosa) y ya se sabe cómo se sentaron obviamente Laney al lado de Corey luego le sigue Kin y luego Kon

-blablablablablablablablablabla-dijo algún personaje de la película que dijo algo gracioso

Y eso es el resumen de la película claro evitando la parte en que Corey y Laney se la pasaron riéndose mientras se tomaban de las manos lo cual fue la mayoría de la película

-estuvo divertida la película-dijo Kon

-si…muy divertida-dijo Laney recordando que no vio absolutamente nada de la película

-chicos que hora es-pregunto Kon

-las 6:30-respondió Corey

-nos van a matar

-es muy probable-dijo Kin mientras salía corriendo del garaje


	4. Chapter 4

**En el garaje de los Newmans**

-me aburrió la película-dijo Kim

-a mí también y eso que tenía sangre-dijo Konnie

-a veces la sangre se exagera mucho y se vuelve repetitiva y aburrida-dijo Lenny

-muy aburrida-dijo Carrie

-hablando de aburrimiento nos tenemos que ir-dijo Kim

-cierto adiós y Carrie recuerda que tienes que hablar de "eso" con Lenny-dijo Konnie

-si adiós chicas y gracias por recordármelo

-y que tienes que decirme Carrie-pregunto Lenny nervioso

-así que…te gusta Laney-dijo Carrie

-no

-como que no?

-no me gusta Laney

-claro que te gusta Kim me dijo que Kin le dijo que Laney le dijo que tú le pediste hacer incesto-Carrie estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que nunca tuvo

-es culpa de Laney ella se lo dijo a Kin en broma y el muy bobo creyó que era enserio

-claro que no Kim me dijo que lo decía muy enserio…sabes creí que era tu mejor amiga que no me guardabas secretos pero me ocultaste a una persona muy importante en tu vida

-Laney es mi hermana como se supone que me guste te lo voy a probar-saca su teléfono y le marca a Laney

***conversación telefónica***

-Laney –grito Lenny

-qué quieres enano

-no me digas enano y estas en altavoz tienes que decirle a Carrie el tema del incesto o le digo lo del brasier

-la vendetta del brasier va a llegar cuando menos te lo esperes y te hará decir algo que has intentado encubrir por años

-SOLO DILE QUE ERA UN RETO!

-ya voy Carrie si me estas escuchando dime alguna de tus estupideces

-Oye la única Grojtonta aquí…bueno donde sea que estés eres tú –dijo Carrie molesta

-y ahí está…bueno Carrie el punto es que yo anoche estaba en la casa de Corey y estamos en una pijamada y el aburrimiento nos llevó a jugar verdad o reto el me reto a que llamara a Kin y le dijera que Lenny quería hacer incesto conmigo y yo necesitaba su opinión él me dijo que no y yo le dije "a entonces le digo que sí" y le corte y al parecer él se lo conto a Kim y Kim te lo conto a ti y ahora te estoy contando que paso

-y como sé que Lenny no te dijo que me contaras eso a mí-dijo Carrie

-Lenny en camino la vendetta-pensó Laney y luego dijo-vamos Carrie, Lenny es muy obvio con sus cosas sentimentales y esas cosa de seguro ya lo habrías notado además yo no soy nada en comparación con la chica que le gusta…ella es su vida y tu la ves todos los días en el espe…-Lenny corto la llamada

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

-ves Laney dijo que ya lo habrías notado si realmente estuviera enamorada de ella –dijo Lenny

-pero ella hablo de más…sabía que te gustaba una chica(n/a: Ni modo que fuera un chico, no me gusta mucho el Yaoi) -dijo Carrie tristemente

-ella solo está diciendo bobadas porque quiere tener su venganza

-si estaba diciendo bobadas tus pruebas también lo son

-no me refiero a eso es solo que…

-ya no te quiero escuchar Lenny enserio creí ser tu amiga pero no puedes decirme nada…realmente es como si ya no te conociera esa grojtonta te está alejando de mí, enserio Lenny soy tu amiga puedes decirme cualquier cosa…

-ese es el problema-dijo Lenny en modo de susurro pero igualmente resonó en el silencio

-que intentas decir

-que yo solo soy tu amigo-decía Lenny mientras miraba el suelo

-pero cuál es el problema-Carrie estaba realmente confundida e intentaba acercarse a Lenny o al menos hacer que la mirara

-que tú solo me ves como un amigo-grito Lenny mirando a Carrie-yo siempre he querido ser algo más que tu amigo pero tenía miedo y realmente me aterraba ,pero tú me estas obligando y realmente no quiero ser tu amigo si tú solo me ves como tal, te amo me gustas desde mucho antes que se formara la banda pero tú eres la persona más distraída del mundo, me voy –Lenny se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero no le importaba solo quería estas lejos de Carrie, de las gemelas ,de su hermana ,del mundo en general ,se fue al parque a un lugar que solo él conocía

-cómo puede decirle eso eres un estúpido prepárate para la expulsión de la banda, de su amistad y posiblemente de su vida-decía Lenny entre sollozos pero estos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono

***Conversación Telefónica***

-quién es?-pregunto Lenny reteniendo las lagrimas

-ahora quien es el que no usa el identificador de llamadas

-Laney no estoy para tus bromas

-no soy Laney soy Corey estoy llamando del teléfono de Laney

-qué quieres-pregunto Lenny molesto

-relaja la braga hermano solo te quería llamar para saber cómo estabas-dijo Corey con tono de Hippie

-porque preguntas

-fui a dejar a Laney a su casa y te vi corriendo como loco

-mis problemas no te incumben

-es Carrie cierto

-a ti que te interesa

-me interesa porque eres el hermano de mi novia

-no me haces sentir mejor sabiendo que tú eres feliz

-solo dime que te pasa

-me declare a Carrie

-se lo dijiste enserio? Y que te respondió?

-no la deje responderme me fui corriendo

-eres un cobarde

-al menos se lo dije no como otra persona que conozco

-ya entendí pero al menos debiste dejarla responder

-y que si lo hubiera hecho me rechazaría en la cara y no quiero que eso pase

-y si ella sentía lo mismo que tu

-no lo creo

-que no lo creas no significa que ella no lo sienta

-eres un idiota

-sí, pero un idiota que está saliendo con tu hermana

-ya me hartaste

***Fin de la conversación Telefónica***

-creíste que te desharías tan rápido de mi-dijo alguien desde detrás del árbol en que Lenny estaba apoyado

-como rayos me encontraste-pregunto Lenny sobresaltado

-al parecer te puedo rastrear con el teléfono de Lanes esta cool-dijo Corey

-la voy a matar

-ella lo va a hacer primero

-espero que lo haga rápido antes de que Carrie reaccione y me empiece a llamar…-Lenny fue interrumpido (n/a: otra vez)por su teléfono

***Conversación Telefónica***

-quien es-pregunto Lenny

-soy yo…Carrie

-no Carrie, no me hables realmente no quiero…

-no Lenny tu no hables ven a mi casa ahora

-no Carrie yo…

-nada de Carrie, vienes ahora o yo voy a ir a donde sea que estés y te traeré de la forma más vergonzosa que te puedas imaginar

-ya está bien ya voy

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

-Era Carrie o me equivoco-pregunto Corey

-no te equivocas en lo absoluto quiere que vaya a su casa ahora

-buena suerte

-no me servirá de mucho

-yo creo que sí, adiós enano

-y otro más-dijo Lenny mientras se dirigía a la casa de Carrie, en el trayecto intento limpiarse la cara u ocultar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero sabía que no iba a funcionar Carrie conocía cada una de las excusas y expresiones de Lenny en cuanto llego vio que Carrie estaba apoyada en la puerta del garaje

-Hola-dijo Lenny si animo alguno

-Pasa-dijo Carrie con un ánimo impresionante…impresionantemente bajo


	5. Chapter 5

**-**y de que quieres hablar-pregunto Lenny

-sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar-le contesto Carrie

-oye Carrie enserio es necesario

-claro que es necesario

-realmente no quiero oírlo

-pues tendrás que ser hombrecito y asumir las consecuencias

-Carrie yo enserio lo siento debí quedarme callado yo-Lenny empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

-Lenny realmente lo que quiero decir es que tu…tú también me gustas-Lenny dejo de llorar y levanto la vista

-no estás jugando conmigo verdad

-no pienso jugar con los sentimientos de nadie

-pero yo creí que yo, bueno ya sabes…

-que, creíste que no eras lo suficiente para mí, porqué si creíste eso yo también creí eso de mi

-pero si tú eres perfecta

-no tengo muchos defectos por eso aprecio que siguieras siendo mi amigo a pesar de que conocieras cada uno de ellos

-yo…-Lenny fue interrumpido por un beso de Carrie(n/a: estos peli azules tienen una buena manera de callar a los pelirrojos)

-solo cállate Lens-dicho esto Carrie nuevamente beso a Lenny

**Al día siguiente**

Laney estaba durmiendo con una boba sonrisa en la cara al igual que Lenny ambos se habían pasado un gran dia con sus peli azules y ambos se pasaron la noche hablando de lo genial que fue su día, al despertar ambos siguieron con sus bobas sonrisas y estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera les molesto cambiarse enfrente del otro

-Y qué vas a hacer ahora-pregunto Lenny

-realmente estoy contenta-dijo Laney

-sí y Corey también considerando que ahora tiene un arma para chantajearte

-voy a obtener mi venganza

-ya la tuviste ayer, sabes que a veces piensas en voz alta

-te odio

-ya me dijiste eso

-solo quiero que se te quede en la cabeza que a la mañana siguiente de que supiste que tenías una hermana esta ya te odia como si te conociera hace mucho

-no tienes que ir a practicar con tu banda

-ya voy mama

-púdrete

-púdrete tu enano

-mira quien habla

-solo muérete está bien

-ya vete

Dicho esto Laney se dirigió a la casa de Corey y este último la esperaba ansioso

-Hola Lanes-dijo Corey muy ansioso

-Hola Core como porque estas tan ansioso-pregunto Laney

-Porque amo ver a mi novia

-si yo también amo a mi novio

-oye tienes algo en tu boca

-qué cosa

-esto –Corey beso repentinamente a Laney

-deberías avisar con algo como "Corey cursi activado" sería un buen aviso

-no lo creo, es divertido ver cómo te sonrojas

-tu tampoco te ves nada mal

-lo se soy hermoso-dijo Corey en modo seductor

-y muy modesto

-ya, pero enserio amo que seas mi novia

-yo también amo ser mi novia

-graciosita

-me viste cara de comediante acaso


	6. Chapter 6

-No, te vi cara de diosa del Rock olimpo

-te dije que me avisaras cuando te pusieras cursi

-yo no oí eso

-y que oíste

-Corey…Corey bésame lo necesito

-ahora quien es el graciosito

-Kon-en ese momento llegaron los gemelos

-Hola chicos de que hablaban-pregunto Kon

-De cosas estúpidas-dijo Corey nervioso

-si muy estúpidas-dijo Laney igual de nerviosa que Corey

-y alguien tiene una tocada para estrenar la canción-dijo Kin

-que canción-pregunto Corey

-la que canto Laney el otro días pudo cantarla aquí puede cantarla en una tocada-dijo Kon

-pero no me gusta cantar sola, yo no sirvo para eso solo sirvo para los coros-dijo Laney

-pero ya has cantado sola otras veces-dijo Kin

-si cantaste sola en el festival de furia femenina y en la práctica-dijo Corey

-pero fue por la banda y me prometí a mí misma no volver a hacerlo-dijo Laney

-vamos Laney luego te lo recompenso siiiii –dijo Corey con cara de perrito

-Agh está bien pero siquiera tienen una tocada-pregunto Laney molesta

-para que esta Belchys-dijo Kon

-si Belchys es perfecto para una tocada-dijo Kon

Dicho eso los chicos…y Laney se dirigieron a Belchys para intentar conseguir una tocada

-Claro que pueden tocar pero es noche de chicas y además parece que todas están enfadadas-dijo el encargado de Belchys

-Eso es bueno porque venimos a estrenar una canción interpretada por Lanes y se trata de que no quiere volver a enamorarse

-es perfecta

-yay

**YA LO SE ES MUY CORTO PERO ESTABA EN LA CASA DE UNA COMPAÑERA Y ELLA Y LAS OTRAS INVITADAS ME OBLIGARON A JUGAR CON ELLAS Y ADEMAS EL SUEÑO Y LA FLOJERA UNA COSA LLEGO A LA OTRA Y BUENO YA SABEN**


	7. Chapter 7

El encargado subió a un escenario pequeño y presento a Grojband pero nadie subía al escenario

-Vamos Lanes tienes que subir

-No ya me arrepentí no quiero, no quiero-empezó a gritar Laney

-solo sube ahí y canta –dijo Corey y luego empujo a Laney arriba del escenario

-este somos Grojband y hoy les vamos a cantar…este como se llamaba…a si Heart attack-dijo Laney nerviosa

-En modo de defensa estoy

No creo más en el amor

Si lo hago sé que soy

Como un ataque al corazón

Nunca entregaría todo mi amor

Y al chico correcto digo no

Puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy

Si se trata de ti nada tengo yo

Si fuera alguien más

Y con el corazón herido

Podría jugar

Todo un partido de basquetbol

Por ti soy como una niña que hoy

Pide suplicando más de ti

Por ti tu mano sostener

Y no soltarla nunca más

Me haces brillar

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar

Sé que

En modo de defensa estoy

No creo más en el amor

Si lo hago sé que soy

Como un ataque al corazón

Como un ataque al corazón…etc.

-ves no fue tan malo –dijo Corey mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de Laney para abrazarla

-no fue tan malo? Me lanzaste al escenario y me vi ridícula-dijo Laney casi gritando

-Laney tu siempre te ves ridícula-dijo Kon mientras Kin se reía por lo bajo

-QUE DIJISTE-pregunto Laney furiosa

-nada-dijeron al unísono los gemelos

-ya vámonos o mi mama me va a matar-dijo Laney un poco menos enojada

-si es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Corey

Dicho esto la banda se retiró de Belchys


	8. Chapter 8

**de ante mano gracias a **

**alexarojo2001**

GumxThief

wendya caballero

-Cantas hermoso-dijo Corey dejando a Laney en la puerta de su casa

-Te odio-dijo Laney molesta

-qué pena que me odies ya no tendrás mas a Corey cursi y no habrá más besos-dijo Corey con una falsa lastima

-solo vete

-está bien pero no me esperes con Duck face mañana-Corey empezó a darse vuelta

-ya me hartaste-dicho esto Laney tomo a Corey por el cuello y lo beso

-qué asco, hagan eso en privado por favor –dijo Lenny que acababa de llegar a su casa y se encontró con la escena

-cállate enano-dijo Laney mientras soltaba al hipnotizado Corey

-yo…ya eh-empezó a balbucear Corey mientras su cara se ponía roja y emprendía camino a su casa

-vez lo que haces mis labios esperaban otro beso-dijo Laney regañando a Lenny

-no es mi culpa que se estén besuqueando en cualquier lugar pero intenten mantenerlo en secreto, agradece que fui yo quien los vio y no Kin o Kon

-ya entra a la casa-dijo Laney molesta

**En la casa de Corey**

Corey llego a su casa con su boba sonrisa de enamorado pero se desvaneció cuando vio a su madre en el sofá mirándolo con la peor cara que podía encontrar, Corey inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal…muy mal, puesto que su madre no era de las personas que se enfadaban por cualquier cosa tenía que ser algo muy grave para que ella tuviera esa cara

-no hiciste nada malo-dijo la madre de Corey muy seria-tu padre te espera en el sótano necesita hablar contigo

-rayos-susurro Corey mientras bajaba al sótano-que pasó papá-pregunto Corey procurando no mirar a su padre a los ojos

-tu sabes en que trabajo verdad-pregunto el padre de Corey

-claro que lo sé y por eso mismo nunca te digo cuando es el día de lleva a tu padre a la escuela-dijo Corey molesto

-y sabes qué edad tengo-pregunto pacientemente el padre de Corey

-unos cuarenta y siempre

-exacto y sabes a qué edad empiezas a dejar el trabajo

-como a los 45 si es en el caso de tu trabajo

-ese es el tema hijo, un villano de 48 años ya no tiene la inspiración y es hora de que tu empieces a trabajar

-pero yo no quiero ser malo me gusta pasármela con mis amigos me gusta tener mi tiempo y no quiero tener que dañar a nadie por la satisfacción propia-dijo Corey ya demasiado molesto

-Hijo no puedes negarte, es el legado de nuestra familia desde el Rock olimpo

-no me importa no quiero, jamás lastimaría a alguien y menos aún robaría a personas indefensas-dijo Corey mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos

-quien te dijo que yo alguna vez lastime a alguien , quien te dijo que a quien yo robaba era a alguien indefenso-empezó a gritar el padre de Corey-todos creen que a quien yo estoy robando es a alguien indefenso y que posteriormente lo lastime pero no es así y le robo a aquellas personas que tiene los suficiente y más para vivir junto con otras 50 personas y que no les interesa si recibí el nombre de villano es porque los ricachones optaron por llamarme así y convencieron a los demás de que así era ,creyeron que yo robaba para mi propia satisfacción, pero mira nuestra casa y nuestras cosas son comunes ,todo ese dinero va directamente a la caridad y si no fuera por una supuesta heroína que nunca me escucho ya nadie estaría en la pobreza todos viviríamos en la clase media no existiría el hambre no habrían tantas muertes

-yo creí que…

-exacto tu creíste que yo solo era un criminal, todo creen eso pero no es así y tu madre lo sabe muy bien

-está bien seguiré el legado familiar

-es bueno que lo digas ahora muéstrame un objeto que siempre uses

-bueno tengo un collar arete lo que sea que me dio Laney cuando éramos niños realmente casi nunca me lo saco

-dámelo un momento-Corey le paso su collar a su padre este mostro un reloj en su muñeca se lo saco y puso ambos objetos en el suelo-yo (n/a: tampoco pondré su nombre porque no me da la gana) traspaso el espíritu de Drablack a mi único descendiente varón Corey Jaron Riffin aceptas las condiciones de proteger con tu vida el espíritu de Drablack

-acepto-dijo Corey seguro de lo que estaba haciendo

-muy bien Drablack sal de este reloj en donde guardaste tu espíritu y traspasa tus habilidades y conocimientos a este collar –el señor Riffin espero unos segundos en silencio los cuales Corey esperaba aburrido

-ya papa? Me estoy aburriendo –pregunto Corey con anteriormente mencionado aburrimiento

-si ya terminamos-dijo el señor Riffin molesto por la interrupción-ahora solo tienes que transformarte

-y como se supone que haga eso?

-mencionaste que era como un collar arete cierto

-si pero no tengo ninguna perforación

-pues es hora de que tengas una

-pero que rayos!, estoy seguro de que un papa normal no me dejaría ni siquiera preguntarle si me puedo hacer una perforación

-si pero yo no soy un padre normal y bien lo sabes así que trae a trina aquí

-pero no quiero perforarme

-demasiado tarde Trina-grito el señor Riffin-ven aquí y trae aguja, hielo, un encendedor y un limón

-y para que quieres eso, acaso te quieres perforar la oreja-Grito Trina desde el primer piso

-yo no pero Corey sí!

-en ese caso voy enseguida-de repente Trina apareció detrás de Corey-hola hermanito descuida no duele nada-dijo Trina con su común cara de malicia

-no quiero no quiero –dijo Corey mientras el señor Riffin y trina ataban a Corey para que no se moviera, le puso el hielo detrás de la oreja y esta se le empezó a congelar

-demasiado tarde-dijo Trina mientras remplazaba el hielo por el limón y le enterró la aguja en la oreja Corey tubo la reacción más normal empezó a gritar como loca casi hasta el punto de llorar (n/a: pero no lo hizo porque es muy macho)

-me dolió-dijo Corey al borde de las lagrimas

-llorón-dijo Trina con indiferencia

-en que estábamos a si trina ya puedes irte-dijo el señor Riffin

-adiós niño gay y llorón-dijo trina mientras subía las escaleras del sótano

-listo Corey ahora solo tienes que ponerte el arete-dijo el señor Riffin

-está bien-dijo Corey mientras se ponía el arete-y ahora que

-solo mírate

-que tengo

-que te mires estúpido-Corey se empezó a mirar y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un traje formal, su pelo estaba peinado y tenía un mascara blanca con la forma de los lentes de Mina

-qué onda con el traje formal

-si vas a hurtar cosas ,al menos debes ir bien vestido…na mentira al parecer como tienes una personalidad tan informal el espíritu te vistió contrariamente para no delatarte

-y ahora todo tiene sentido

-por cierto tienes que salir

-a donde

-unos millonarios van a ir a una fiesta hoy y tienes que llevar mercancía a los orfanatos de Peaceville

-y en donde se supone que queda

-cerca de la casa del mayor Mello

-ya me voy –dicho esto Corey salió de la casa pero NO, no salió por la puerta no podía ser una persona normal NO, tenía que salir por el tragaluz del segundo piso

Llego a la casa anteriormente mencionada y tuvo que evitar todas la extrañas trampas de los millonarios dueños de casa, cuándo logro entrar descubrió que efectivamente no estaban los dueños de casa, luego de un rato buscando la caja fuerte Corey al fin la encontró y se pasó otro gran rato intentado descubrir cuál era la combinación (n/a: es un principiante si es muy obvio que se tarde un rato) y cuando la logro abrir saco un montón de dinero (n/a: no un monto tipo una bolsa sino un montón tipo esos billetes que están amarrados con un elástico que son como 200 mil pesos o algo por ahí) y procuro irse rápidamente

Todo iba bien para ser su primera vez, no había activado ninguna trampa o alarma y no había sacado una significativa cantidad de dinero pero las cosas se pusieron feas cuando llego una extraña adolescente gato al techo de la casa

-Detente ahí tú como sea que te llames-dijo la extraña adolescente (n/a: cabe mencionar que la adolescente era pequeña para la edad que aparentaba)

-Quien eres tú?-pregunto Drablack o como ustedes ya saben Corey

-Yo soy Kidney y quien eres tú?

-yo soy Drablack

-ay aja es mejor que me de ese dinero antes de que salgas lastimado

-no te lo daré

-y se puede saber que harás con eso

-no te incumbe

-tú lo pediste-en ese momento surgió una épica lucha entre el bien y el…bien? Bueno el punto es que Kidney y Drablack empezaron a luchar como si ya se conocieran y se odiaran mutuamente

-solo déjame ir no estoy haciendo nada malo-decía Drablack mientras esquivaba los golpes de Kidney

-esta no es tu propiedad estas robándole a la gente y eso es ilegal-decía Kidney mientras intentaba golpear a Drablack

-ya me harte-dijo Drablack y golpeo a Kidney mientras esta estaba distraída, esta última cayó al suelo inconsciente y su antifaz o mascara se le cayó-ahora veremos quién eres-dijo Drablack mientras apartaba el rojizo pelo de Kidney –eres Laney no, no puede ser, no puedes ser Laney –decía Drablack mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos

Mientras Corey tenía una pelea interna consigo mismo por haber golpeado y dejado inconsciente a su novia Kidney empezó a despertar y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Drablack estaba distraído se dispuso a golpearlo por la espalda

-Nunca bajes la guardia frente a una chica-dijo Kidney mientras golpeaba a Drablack en la cara-quien eres y porque estas robando-pregunto Kidney mientras le intentaba sacar la máscara a Drablack

-No lo hagas Laney por favor no lo hagas-gritaba desesperado Drablack

-porque me llamas Laney yo no me llamo así -decía Kidney algo nerviosa

-se te cayo la mascara

-NO LE DIGAS A NADIE O TE MATO AHORA MISMO-Grito Kidney

-no le diré a nadie solo no me quites la máscara, lo lamento yo no quise golpearte no era mi intención no lo sabia

-demasiado tarde-en ese momento Kidney entro en shock, Corey su novio era su enemigo y estaba robando –porque Corey porque estas robando porque haces esto

-no era mi intención era parte del legado familiar

-pero para que robas-Laney empezó a soltar unas lagrimas

-te lo puedo explicar pero tenemos que irnos de aquí


	9. Chapter 9

En ese momento ambos se largaron de la mansión y se dirigieron al techo de la casa de los Beff para que no sospecharan de ellos

-Y bien…cuál es tu explicación-dijo Laney mientras le arrebataba su máscara a Corey

-bueno ya hace mucho sabía que mi papa era considerado un "villano" pero hoy cuando me explico que tenía que tomar lugar me empecé a quejar y descubrí que él no es malo solo lo consideran como tal, me explico que el realmente no le robaba a nadie por su propio bien de echo este dinero-dijo Corey enseñando el montón de billetes-es para el orfanato de Peaceville

-pero…

-Laney entiendo si no me crees pero enserio necesito hacer estoy es por mi familia también piensa en esos niños del orfanato

-y cuando pensabas decirle eso a tu novia

-me acabo de enterar, además que te iba a decir "Laney mi padre era un ladrón y ahora yo también lo seré, me quieres acompañar a robar algo"

-no pero…

-admítelo no tienes ninguna excusa para enfadarte conmigo

-ya cállate si

-tú en cambio tienes que explicarme el tema de que tú eres una heroína porque eso es mucho mejor que estar robando

-yo este…

-anda de seguro tienes una buena explicación

-mi mama resulto ser una heroína y ya está muy vieja y me traspaso los poderes a mí y ahora tengo que guardar el espíritu de Kidney y… y eso es todo-dijo Laney hablando rápido

-wow

-si…ya podemos irnos a otro lugar no me gusta hablar de Kidney y mucho menos mientras estoy transformada en ella si me disculpas-en ese momento Laney se sacó el broche de la oreja de gato y se des transformo en frente de Corey-mucho mejor y que contigo no vas a hacer lo mismo o acaso eso solo es un disfraz y te tienes que desvestir

-yo este ya voy es solo que…me tuve que perforar la oreja para todo el tema de Drablack-dijo Corey apenándose un poco y quitándose el arete y des transformándose al igual que Laney

-no puedo creerlo…ese es el arete que venía con el collar que te di cuando éramos pequeños

-si pero no se nota tanto cuando estoy transformado

-bueno esa perforación se ve como la de una niña así que podría mejorarla por ti

-a que te refieres

-ya sabes en vez de una simple perforación un piercing algo que te haga ver menos estúpido y más estrella de rock

-que se supone que vas a hacer

-simplemente tendré que hacer otra perforación para que un piercing te atraviese la oreja

-que quieres hacer que cosa –exclamo Corey asustado

-solo ven aquí niño cobarde y además no soy Trina no te va a doler

-como rayos supiste que lo hizo Trina

-lo suponía además lo acabas de confirmar

-pero…

-solo cállate bebé-dicho esto Laney tomo la oreja de Corey y lo llevo a rastras a su casa (n/a: para los que no entiendan es la casa de Laney)

Corey fue llevado a rastras a la casa de Laney mientras esta lo tiraba de la oreja como si fuera un peluche en cuanto entraron Laney llevo a Corey a su habitación y preparo las cosas para hacerle la perforación

-no quiero Lanes de seguro me va a doler-se quejaba Corey

-tengo anestesia bobo, que acaso Trina no uso

-no solo me puso hielo detrás de la oreja

-te debe odiar mucho

-y tu más si me quieres poner anestesia

-no es anestesia en aguja es en spray menso

-a bueno pos así si

-Agh mi novio es un bebe-pensó Laney mientras anestesiaba la oreja de Corey –sientes esto –dijo mientras tocaba la oreja de Corey

-nope

-entonces a perforar listo voy a contar hasta tres, uno, dos –Laney atravesó la oreja de Corey- tres-Corey se quejaba un poco

-igual me dolió

-ya cállate llorón

**se que no es uno de mis mejores capitulos pero hago lo que puedo y gracias a algunas ideas de parte de...alguien (no me acuerdo como se llama pero cuando haga el capitulo pondre su nombre) tendremos un capitulo muy interesante...no como este corey se volvio un bebe lloron **


	10. Chapter 10

-Y bueno que quieres hacer ahora –pregunto Laney

-no se mi cerebro se secó-respondió Corey

-y…una pregunta que día es mañana? Ya no me acuerdo después de que empezaron las vacaciones

- yo tampoco le voy a preguntar a…mi celular –Corey saca su celular y ve la fecha-al parecer mañana es lunes y –Corey leyó una nota que tenía marcado el día lunes- y mañana empiezan las…clase rayos! como es que las vacaciones se volvieron tan cortas-dijo Corey molesto

-Corey las vacaciones empezaron como hace 3 meses o mas

-pero yo no quiero entrar a clases-dijo Corey en tono de niño berrinchudo

-qué pena no, pero de seguro tus papás ya te inscribieron en el colegio de Peaceville sin avisarte…como mi mamá

-y no se supone que teníamos que juntar nuestras cosas…bueno ya sabes los cuadernos y los lápices y… y eso es todo, vaya llevamos pura basura a la escuela –dijo Corey enumerando las cosas más "importantes" que tenían que llevar a la escuela

(n/a: para aquellos que no vivan en chile no saben que en chile no hay secundaria o primaria solo está la educación básica que son 8 años y la educación media que son 4 años claro poniendo aparte el kínder y pre kínder que van antes de todo, sé que no le interesa pero es para aclarar y como en mi mente se me hace que Grojband tiene unos trece irán en 8° básico por lo tanto este año es su graduación de básica)

-y la mochila

-a cierto y la mochila, de todas maneras llevamos basura a la escuela…oye Lanes

-si Core

-esta es tu habitación

-si porque

-esta de lujo-dijo Corey observando la rojiza habitación de la peli roja (n/a: en mi imaginación la habitación que comparten Laney y Lenny es roja y tienes varias fotos y posters de sus respectivas bandas)

-un placer, decorada por su servidora

-la banda debe de importarte mucho

-si como sea y recién te acabas de fijar

-no es que estaba pensando que como mañana todos tendremos que ir a la escuela y que además de seguro tendremos que esperar juntos el autobús porque no una súper mega híper fantástica pijamada en tu casa

-está bien pero y que hay de Lenny

-quien? El gremlin? Pues él duerme afuera, estoy seguro de que tienes alguna casa para perros

-es mi hermano Corey y también es su habitación

-y qué?

-solo no puede dormir afuera…nunca he tenido un perro y menos una casa de perro

-ahora todo tiene sentido

-si hablando de sentido tengo que llamar a Lenny por el tema de la pijamada-se acercó a la puerta y empezó a Gritar-Lenny ve acá ahora

-que quieres-dijo Lenny entrando en la habitación

-tendrías algún problema si Corey y los chicos hiciéramos una pijamada-dijo Laney con su inocente voz fingida

-tendrías algún problema si Carrie y las chicas hiciéramos una pijamada juntos-dijo Lenny con su inocente voz…esta voz no es fingida Lenny si es inocente

-entonces una pijamada gigante-dijo Laney

-si una pijamada gigante con los chicos, las chicas… y Beff-dijo Corey mostrando molestia en e ultimo nombre…apellido lo que sea

-vamos Core no te puedes molestar por Carrie además deberías estar molesto por la escuela…por la estúpida escuela-Dijo Laney

-está bien no me enfadare…pero si ella me provoca le rompo la cara-dijo Corey apartando la mirada

-si le partes la cara yo parto tu cara Riffin-dijo Lenny enseñando su puño cerrado

-y si tu le partes la cara yo voy a quemar la casa –Grito Laney-ahora cállense los dos, si se ponen a pelear juro que voy a construir una casa de perro y ambos tendrán que dormir ahí

-no haremos nada solo no nos mates-dijeron al unísono Lenny y Corey

-bien mucho mejor ahora llamen a los chicos y a las chicas para que vengan aquí entendieron

-si Laney-Lenny y Corey deberían dejar de hablar al mismo tiempo

(n/a: ahora Lenny y Corey van a llamar a los chicos y a las chicas y van a usar el mismo dialogo excepto en una parte vale? Yay a la historia)

***Conversación telefónica***

-Hola chicos/as-Lenny/Corey

-Hola Corey/Lenny dijeron los gemelos Kujira/Kagami

-Este saben que mañana empiezan las clases

-si lamentablemente

-bueno el punto es quieren venir a una pijamada en la casa de Laney ya saben para irnos todos juntos a la escuela mañana

-está bien

-bueno adiós chicos-dijo Corey

***Fin de la conversación de Corey***

-chicas avísenle a Carrie está bien-dijo Laney

-si adiós Lenny-dijeron las hermanas Kagami

***Fin de la conversación de Lenny***

-y como les fue-pregunto Laney

-los chicos dijeron que ya venían-respondió Corey

-y las chicas también vienen-respondió Corey

-de lujo-respondió Laney-ahora preparen las cosas

-qué cosas-dijeron al unísono Lenny y Corey

-las cosa para la pijamada par de imbéciles-grito Laney

-y porque yo –pregunto Corey

-si porque nosotros-pregunto Lenny

-a quien se le ocurrió la idea de una pijamada? A mí no yo solo la autorice ustedes decidieron hacerla así que ustedes tiene que preparar las cosas –dijo Laney molesta

-ya voy-dijo Corey desanimado

-que flojera-dijo Lenny

-qué pena no –dijo Laney mientras empezaba a leer un libro (n/a: pss no es porque sea una Hunger o como dicen algunos Tributo pero Laney empezó a leer los juegos del hambre)

* * *

**HI BUENO EL PUNTO ES QUE SI TENIA INSPIRACION Y ESTE ES SOLO UN "CONECTOR" POR SI ECRILO PARA QUE LA HISTORIA FUNCIONE SOLO DIGAMOS QUE DOS PELIAZULES SE VAN A VOLVER MUY COBARDES Y CUANDO DIGO MUY COBARDES TIENEN DERECHO A EXAGERAR**


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de un rato preparando las cosas y de que Corey fuera a buscar las cosas empezaron a llegar los gemelos y las gemelas

-y…ahora que hacemos-dijo Konnie

-y que tal…verdad o reto-dijo Kim

-este…-dijeron al unísono Corey y Laney mientras se sonrojaban y apartaban sus miradas-bueno…

-que pasa chicos-pregunto Kon

-nada-dijo Corey nervioso

-si nada de nada –dijo Laney mucho muy nerviosa

-ay aja-dijo Kin sarcástico mientras empezaba a sacar conclusiones

-y…bueno quien empieza-pregunto Laney intentando cambiar de tema

-yo-Gritaron Konnie y Kon

-bien Piedra papel o tijera para ver quien primero-dijo Kim

***en el lugar de las notas de autora***

Había un habitación con tragaluz y muchos posters y stickers en la pared, en una cama se encontraba una chica escribiendo desde su portátil hasta que Laney apareció de la nada

-Es enserio Gaby no tienes más imaginación, no podías hacer que solo Kon dijera yo No, tenías que hacerlos jugar piedra papel o tijeras-Dijo Laney molesta

-Cállate o no habrá más besos con Corey-amenace Laney

-ya está bien yo solo decía-dijo Laney nerviosa-pero en serio no existe otro juego además de verdad o reto

-callate Laney-le dije mirándola fijamente

-solo vuelve a la historia si?

***Volvimos a la pijamada** **y Kon había ganado a piedra papel o tijeras***

-y bueno a quien retas o le preguntas o lo que sea-dijo Laney con su típico tono de que realmente no le importaba

-está bien-dijo Kon entusiasmado-Y…Kin verdad o reto-dijo Kon mientras miraba a su hermano

-verdad-respondió Kin-me asusta lo que puedes llegar a retarme

-es cierto lo que susurraste anoche-pregunto Kon

-que susurre anoche-pregunto Kin

-que amabas a Kim

-yo este…-Kim estaba muy sonrojado y Kim esperaba su respuesta, Kin bajo la cabeza sonrojado y susurro su respuesta-si es verdad

-vamos Kin tú no eres un cobarde dilo en voz alta-dijo Kon

-Que si Kon si me gusta Kim-Grito Kin tan sonrojado que un tomate quedaría pálido (n/a: vivan las referencias)-yo este…

-yo este…es mi idea o hace calor aquí-dijo Kim toda sonrojada mientras se estiraba el cuello de su pijama

-parece que Laney ya no es la única representativa del color rojo-dijo Corey

-callate Corey o le digo a Laney-dijo Kin en forma de amenaza

-qué cosa? Kin que me vas a decir-pregunto Laney

-recuerdas cuando Corey estaba todo rojo-pregunto Kin

-si porque

-estaba rojo porque…-Kin fue interrumpido por Corey quien se abalanzo a Kin y le cubrió la boca nervioso

-jaja Kin que cosas dices no bien a quien le toco-pregunto Corey on una sonrisa forsada

-a Kin-dijo Carrie

-si…él no puede en estos momentos quien más-Dijo Corey mientras intentaba ahogar a Kin…pero no lo hizo porque es su amigo solo lo mantenía callado

-pues yo tengo una duda así que Lenny verdad o reto-dijo Konnie

-yo…verdad?-respondió Lenny nervioso

-si Carrie estuviera a punto de llorar por ya sabes su miedo a los truenos y Laney estuviera también a punto de llorar por…lo que sea a lo que le tenga miedo la insensible de tu hermana a quien consolarías-pregunto Konnie mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano

-no creo que Laney le tuviera tanto miedo a algo como para llorar-dijo Lenny

-Ese no es el punto Lenny a quien irías a consolar-pregunto Konnie

-yo consolaría a…Carrie?-dijo Lenny

-porque dudas-pregunto Carrie

-porque si digo Laney tú te enojas y si decía Carrie pensé que Laney se enojaría, entonces recordé que Laney se pasó diciéndome que me odiaba…realmente no se porque sonó como pregunta-respondió Lenny

-y aun así no querías que durmiera fuera-pregunto Corey mientras miraba a Laney molesto

-te dije que no tenía una casa para perros-dijo Laney-ahora quien le toca ahora

-a Lenny-dijo Carrie

-realmente no tengo idea de que preguntar porque no vemos una película de terror –dijo Lenny

-si buena idea-respondieron todos menos Lenny

-y que película vemos-pregunto Corey

-que tal *inserte una película tenebrosa aquí y por favor que no sea "Mama"* no la he visto pero me dijeron que daba mucho miedo-dijo Laney

-yo vi esa película con Kon y casi se orina encima-dijo Kin riéndose

-bueno y que esperamos-Dijo Corey

-a que pongas la película menso-dijo Lenny

-que amable-dijo Corey con sarcasmo(n/a: Laney ya le está pegando el sarcasmo)

-es tu culpa por salir con ya sabes quién-dijo Lenny haciendo que Corey se sonrojara

-mejor ya pongo la película-dijo Corey nervioso

Vieron la película y al final todos estaban cubriéndose las caras del terror menos Lenny y Laney

-como rayos no se asustaron-pregunto Corey un poco traumatizado

-se dice el pecado no la penitencia-respondieron al unísono los pelirrojos

* * *

ADIVINEN QUIEN PUSO SUSPENSO ... ESTA NENA Y SI YA LO SE SOY MUY BUENA PONIENDO SUSPENSO APROPOSITO PERO ESTA VEZ NO FUE ASI ES SOLO QUE ES TARDE Y ME TENGO QUE IR A MI HOUSE CON MI MADRE


	12. Chapter 12

-y como que hora es-pregunto Carrie intentando no mostrar temor…cosa que no le funciono

-es hora…de dormir-dijo Laney bostezando

-pero y si viene *inserte el nombre del mounstro o asesino de la película anteriormente elegida* -pregunto Corey asustado

-vamos Corey esa película era para bebes no te puedes asustar con eso-dijo Lenny

-si Core no puedo creer que se asusten con eso-dijo Laney acostándose-ahora bebes llorones duerman o llegaremos tarde al primer día de clases

-como si alguien quisiera ir a la escuela-susurro Kon

-te oí y más te vale que no me hagas llegar tarde mañana-dijo Laney a punto de apagar las luces-buenas noches-dijo Laney apagando las luces

-si buenas-susurro Corey mientras intentaba dormir

Luego de unos minutos Corey dejó de intentar dormir y se sentó y empezó a contar cuantos segundos perdía de sueño por una simple película de terror Corey intento dormir nuevamente y nuevamente se rindió Corey tenía una pelea mortal en su cabeza entre si dormía y lo comía algún mounstro jamás imaginado o se quedaba despierto toda la noche observando la oscuridad hasta que al fin se decidió a algo se levantó del suelo y se dirigió cuidadosamente a la cama de Laney

-Lanes-susurro Corey –despierta

-qué quieres Corey, no me digas que tienes miedo-dijo Laney molesta por que Corey la despertara

-bueno…talvez pero ese no es el punto puedo dormir contigo-pregunto Corey

-que como se supone que duermas conmigo-Laney grito en voz baja

-vamos Laney no es nada malo-dijo Corey haciendo puchero

-Agh está bien –y Laney dejo a Corey entrar en su cama

Corey se acostó en la cama de Laney y al fin pudo dormir

***A la mañana siguiente***

Kin despertó gracias a una alarma silenciosa que había preparado la noche anterior, este se froto los ojos y busco sus lentes, en cuanto los encontró se levantó de su cama para bajar a desayunar pero cuando enfoco la cama de Laney empezó a reír en voz baja, puesto encontró a Corey en la cama de Laney abrazándola por detrás y Laney muy acurrucada entre sus brazos Kin saco su celular y empezó a fotografiar a la pareja de tantas risas casi incontenibles Kon, Konnie, Kim, Carrie y Lenny despertaron

-que pasa Kin porque tanto ruido-pregunto Lenny a lo que Kin lo callo

-que sucede-susurro Kim

-vean y averígüenlo-susurro Kin aun riendo

-bueno pero que es tan gracioso…-dijo Carrie hasta que se fijó en la posición en que estaban Laney y Corey-pfff jajajajaja-Carrie empezó a reír a todo pulmón-esto definitivamente debe estar en internet-dijo Carrie mientras empezó a fotografiar a la pareja

-cierto –dijo Lenny, Konnie y Kim mientras imitaban a Carrie

-quien está haciendo tanto ruido-dijo Corey mientras empezaba a despertar-que es tan gracioso-dijo Corey al ver a sus amigos muertos de risa

-No nada tú solo sigue con lo que estás haciendo-dijo Kin

-cállense quiero dormir-dijo Laney mientras le daba la espalda a Corey pero este la seguía abrazando

-eso es contraproducente considerando que ayer nos estuviste gritando para que no te hiciéramos llegar tarde a la escuela –dijo Kon

-cierto rayos porque no me puedo sentar-dijo Laney intentando sentarse

-em…porque no te lo responde Corey-dijo Lenny sonriendo

-y eso como porque –dijo Corey y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando-yo este…lo puedo explicar

-solo suéltame si?-dijo Laney mientras se sonrojaba igualmente a Corey

-si ya voy-dijo Corey mientras soltaba a Laney y la ayudaba a levantarse

-y no se supone que deberíamos desayunar-dijo Laney frotándose los ojos

-si pero no creo que te guste ir con pijama a la escuela-dijo Carrie

-a si cierto chicos cámbiense en…me vale madres donde se cambien solo cámbiense-dijo Laney

-y donde se van a cambiar ustedes-pregunto Corey

-aquí-

-y donde te vas cambiar Lenny-pregunto Corey

-aquí-dijo Lenny

-y que se van cambiar los dos aquí que no les da cosa desvestirse enfrente del otro-pregunto Carrie

-no-respondieron los pelirrojos

-ahora cámbiense rápido o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-dijo Laney

-bueno…ñe-dijo Corey y empezó a desvestirse enfrente de todos a lo que Laney y Lenny lo siguieron

-chicas porque no mejor vamos al baño-dijo Carrie a lo que las gemelas asintieron-bueno vámonos

-ñe-dijo Laney mientras se quitaba la parte superior del pijama-apúrense si quieren desayunar-Corey la miro y se sonrojo mucho pues Laney se encontraba solo en "ropas menores"

Corey se tuvo que concentrar para poder vestirse y no sonrojarse por ver a Laney mientras que los gemelos y Lenny solo se limitaban a vestirse, cuando bajaron se encontraron a las chicas desayunando…Leche con tostadas (n/a: no sé qué comerán de desayuno en otros países pero eso tomo yo de desayuno)Cuando terminaron de desayunar se alistaron para irse a la escuela y cuando salieron solo fueron a la parada del autobús escolar, en cuanto llegaron los celulares de todos empezaron a sonar y la cara de Corey y de Laney se sonrojaron al ver lo que contenía el mensaje de sus celulares

-Quien…como…cuando-empezó a preguntar Laney mientras su cara enrojecía a mas no poder

-digamos que Kin sabe cómo hacer spam y surgió una buena oportunidad esta mañana-dijo Kim mientras empezaba a reír

El autobús llegó y todos entraron pero Corey y Laney entraron con un paso inseguro y las personas de adentro empezaron a reír

-Rayos-susurro Corey mientras tomaba la mano de Laney-Kin enserio está muerto

-Solo camina hasta los puestos de atrás-susurro Laney

La pareja se dirigió a los últimos puestos y se sentaron juntos mientras las personas los seguían con la mirada , algunos solo reían y otros estaban molestos, cuando al fin llegaron a la escuela buscaron sus salones , lo encontraron en el segundo piso(n/a: por mi experiencia los peores cursos son del "C" y siempre tienen como 2 niños genios así que )su curso era 8° básico C y…se sentaron todos juntos en la esquina más alejada de la mesa del profesor y más encima en la última fila, obviamente Corey y Laney estuvieron de los últimos a la derecha Kin y Kon delante Konnie y Kin y a la izquierda de ellas Carrie y Lenny ,todo era ruido y destrucción en la clase hasta que entro un profesor con gafas ,camisa lavanda y corbata obviamente pantalones grises y su pelo era un revoltijo de rulos locos

-Bueno alumnos yo seré su profesor jefe en este año de clases , me especializo en las clases de música y mi nombre es Guillermo Riaño-dijo el Profesor-como se puede ver varios de ustedes ya se conocen pero de todas maneras debe de haber llegado al menos un alumno nuevo así que por favor alcen las manos aquellos que sean nuevos- dos alumnos levantaron la mano un chico y una chica-bien vengan aquí chicos-la chica iba un tanto insegura pero el chico en cambio iba como si fuera común cambiarse de escuela-preséntense ante su nuevos amigos

-y-yo soy Lanabella García tengo 13 y vivo…en un orfanato porque mis tíos se hartaron de mi después de que mis padres murieron-dijo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza, Lanabella tenía el pelo rojo tenía una estatura un poco pequeña pero no tanto como Laney usaba un cintillo negro una camisa sin mangas verde con el numero 93 debajo una camisa negra con mangas cortas usaba unos shorts rojos y usaba unas zapatillas y los calcetines igual que Corey

-yo soy Cody Riffin tengo 14 y me acabo de mudar a Peaceville porque mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito un asistente social me envió aquí para vivir con mis tíos y mis primos Trina Riffin y Corey Riffin-dijo el chico el cual tenía aspecto de típico chico popular era muy similar a Corey solo que este tenía su cabello peinado tenía una camisa blanca y un suéter negro no traía gorro y usaba frenos como Trina en lo demás era idéntico a Corey-He Corey deberías ponerle atención a tu primo-cuando Cody dijo eso Corey al fin se dignó a mirar a su primo

-pero que-dijo Corey sorprendido-creí que no querías volver a verme…ni a nadie de la familia

-claro que no quería verte, eres difícil de mirar por cualquier ángulo pero heme aquí

-lo dices como si tu fuera una criatura sagrada-dijo Corey molesto por el comentario de su primo

-lo soy no es así chicas-pregunto Cody mirando a todas las chicas del salón a los que todas asintieron exceptuando a Carrie Kim Konnie y Laney

-bueno las personas locas creen eso por eso es que ni Kim ni Konnie ni Carrie ni Lanes asintieron-dijo Corey abrazando a esta ultima

-Lanes? Jamás había oído ese nombre-dijo Cody mientras miraba a Laney

-se llama Laney, Lanes es el apodo que yo le puse y a ella le encanta no es así Lanes-dijo Corey a lo que Laney asintió

-con que Laney-dijo Cody acercándose peligrosamente a Laney abrazándola por la espalda y molestando a Corey-y que hace una chica tan bonita con un perdedor como Corey-pregunto Cody dirigiéndose a Laney

-alumnos no es por interrumpir su conversación pero tienen que sentarse o al menos incluir a Lanabella a la conversación-dijo el profesor esperando una respuesta-Lanabella y Cody se sentaran enfrente de…ese niño pequeño y la niña del gorro-dijo el profesor y Lenny se molesto

-aja-dijeron al unísono Lanabella y Cody y se sentaron enfrente de Lenny y Carrie

-y como te va preciosa-dijo Cody mientras se volteaba a ver a Carrie

-púdrete-dijo Carrie y empezó a hablar con Lenny mientras este la miraba con una boba sonrisa

-que amistosa-dijo Corey volviendo a la posición en que se acomodaba la silla


	13. Chapter 13

hola-dijo Cody –tu eres Lanabella cierto lamento eso de no incluirte en la conversación es que realmente mi rimo no es de mis mejores amigos

-por porque me hablas –dijo Lanabella nerviosa

-que acaso me acabas de conocer y ya me odias

-no es solo que se nota que eres un chico popular y yo solo soy la niña extraña que acaba de llegar-dijo Lanabella en casi susurro

-insinúas que solo por ser un chico popular no debo hablar contigo

-no es solo que nunca nadie habla conmigo

-pues eso va a cambiar este año quieres ser mi amiga?

-claro –respondió Lanabella mientras su cara enrojecía

-bueno

En ese momento sonó el timbre para salir al recreo

-Bueno alumnos pueden salir a recreo-dijo el profesor

-me tengo que ir adiós-dijo Cody mientras se dirigía a Laney- hola hermosa-dijo Cody en tono seductor

-piérdete-dijo Laney

-vamos no te resistas-dijo Cody mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Laney

-suéltala-dijo Corey molesto

-deja que ella diga lo que tienes que decir –dijo Cody mientras se apegaba más a Laney

-aléjate de mí si no quieres amanecer muerto-dijo Laney mientras un aura oscura emanaba de ella

-vez las cosas se arreglan con palabras –dijo Cody mientras se alejaba de Laney- y preciosa quiere un cita conmigo

-vete

-vamos L

-no

-solo di que si

-no

-entonces sí?

-no

-entonces no?

-si

-entonces si saldrás conmigo?

-no

-pero dijiste que si

-no, te dije que no

-Ya cállense-dijo Corey –vamos Lanes no escuches a ese presumido

-si vámonos Core no tiene sentido seguir aquí, además me huele a suplica-dijo Laney mientras miraba con desprecio a Cody

Los chicos se dirigieron a una de las bancas que estaban en el patio interno del segundo piso y ahí empezaron a conversar

-no puedo creer que Cody esté aquí y pero que este en nuestro curso-dijo Corey molesto

-y porque lo odias tanto-pregunto Kon

-no lo odio…solo lo detesto desde lo más recóndito de mi ser-dijo Corey mientras emanaba un aura oscura

-alguien ha estado mucho tiempo cerca de Laney-dijo Kin

-cállate Kin si no quieres terminar como mi oso de peluche después de un día aguantándome sus burlas-dijo Laney molesta mientras metía su mano en bolso

-tienes un osito de peluche-pregunto Kon

-tenia – dijo Laney mientras de su mochila sacaba un oso de peluche todo destrozado , con la cabeza colgando de un hilo un tanto fino los ojos se le habían salido y de los huecos donde deberían estar tenían sangre falsa sus brazos estaban rasgados y se les salía el relleno y su estómago…ni hablar de su estómago, si ya la sangre en los ojos era perturbador su estómago tenía una mordida y de ella emanaban papeles representando órganos vitales y nuevamente sangre falsa-siempre traigo esto en el caso de que alguien no entienda mis amenazas

-ya me callo-dijo Kin asustado

-esa era la respuesta que esperaba-dijo Laney

-hay veces en que Laney me agrada más de lo normal y hoy no es la excepción-dijo Corey

-aw es un honor-dijo dijo Laney haciendo una falsa reverencia

**En otro lado con los Newmans**

-Carrie te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Konnie

-si Konnie-dijo Carrie

-al final que paso con el tema del incesto

-este…-eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Carrie mientras su cara se tornaba roja al igual que la de Leny

-al final le explique que todo fue una broma por parte de Laney-dijo Lenny

-si lo que Lenny dijo-dijo Carrie mientras asentía con la cabeza

-aja y porque el sonrojo-pregunto Kim

-por nada – dijeron al unísono Carrie y Lenny

El timbre sonó y todos entraron al salón

**LO SE ES MUY CORTO PERO ADIVINEN QUIEN TIENE MIL Y UN TAREAS Y ADEMAS EL CENTRO DE ALUMNOS Y LEER UN LIBRO EL CUAL SE NOTA NO ES NADA INTERESANTE ,PUES ADIVINARON ...LANEY...NA MENTIRA YO **


	14. Chapter 14

-bien entonces Corey recogerá la hojas cuando le aviste está bien-dijo el profesor

-si-dijo Corey mientras Laney le entregaba su hoja-para que me la pasas-pregunto Corey

-te la tendré que entregar de todos modos además quiero hablar contigo-dijo Laney mientras se volteaba

-y de que quieres hablar-dijo Corey

-bueno he estado pensando en cómo le explicaríamos a los chicos si…bueno ya sabes…descubren eso-dijo Laney mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

-Laney ya hablamos de eso y en caso de que eso pase sabremos cómo explicarles en el momento-dijo Corey mientras tomaba la mejilla de Laney

-Corey no, estamos en clases-dijo Laney sonrojándose

-vamos Laney no es nada malo-dijo Corey acercándose peligrosamente a Laney

-aléjate Corey-dijo Laney mientras su cara no se distinguía de su cabello

-ven aquí mi amor-dijo Corey bromeando

-ya Corey esto no es gracioso-dijo Laney separándose de Corey

-con que no he-dijo Corey mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a Laney-entonces porque te ríes si no es gracioso

-Corey ya puede…-dijo el profesor-Señor Riffin deje de jugar con su compañera-Grito el profesor mientras todos los alumnos dirigían su atención a la pareja

-jajaja Corey jaja no jaja me voy a jaja caer-dijo Laney entre risas y sucedió lo inevitable ambos cayeron en una posición muy comprometedora Corey encima de Laney-este fue su culpa yo solo estaba conversando- dijo Laney mientras su cara se sonrojaba

-yo este…-dijo Corey y también se sonrojo

-solo levántense si y señor Riffin recoja las hojas-dijo el profesor intentando calmarse

-ya voy-dijo Corey apresurado recogiendo las hoja con su notorio sonrojo aun presente

-no podían disimular más-susurro Lenny cuando Corey recogió su hoja

-no fue mi culpa-dijo Corey

-sí, de seguro no fue tu culpa y el viernes Laney tendrá una cita con Cody-dijo Lenny sarcástico (n/a: Spoilers )

-cállate gremlin-dijo Corey molesto

-vaya Corey raro cuando esta celoso-dijo Carrie

-si, el amor cambia a las personas-dijo Lenny

**-**bueno ya recogí todo-dijo Corey entregándole las hojas al profesor

-bien cuando diga su nombre vengan aquí y leerán su hoja

**Nuevamente sonó el timbre **(n/a: porque sus clases duran tan poco)

Cody se acercó a Laney quien estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero y la acóralo contra este

-hola de nuevo preciosa-dijo Cody

-por favor dime que esto no va a ser rutina de todos los recreos-dijo Laney molesta

-no lo será si aceptas salir conmigo

-pues espero que tengas mucha persistencia

-no creo que puedas decir que no para siempre

-de echo puedo hacerlo hasta que te diga que tengo novio

-vamos di que si

-no tienes orgullo

-si se trata de ti, no

**-**de todos modos no

-entonces no

-si

-enserio saldrás conmigo?

-no

-pero me dijiste que si

-te dije que sí no saldría contigo

-entonces si saldrás conmigo

-no

-porque

-ya tengo novio

-no me mientas

-de verdad

-solo sal conmigo no tienes que inventar excusas

-no es una excusa

-sal conmigo

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-no

-si…digo No

-muy tarde ya dijiste que si te veo el viernes preciosa

-ni siquiera sabes donde vivo

-luego lo averiguo adiós preciosa-dijo Cody mientras besaba la mejilla de Laney

Lo que ambos no sabía era que Corey había llegado a ver la escena en el peor momento justo cuando Cody beso a SU novia y Corey estaba tan molesto que casi echaba fuego por los ojos

**perdon se que es muy corto pero adivinen quien (de nuevo ¬¬) tiene mucha tarea...yo no pero tenia prueba y tenia que estudiar ademas considerando que en Lenguaje me va mas mal que a Corey disimulando**


	15. Chapter 15

-no…no puede ser Laney no puede hacer eso-dijo Corey mientras corría a el patio del primer piso, se escondía y empezaba a sollozar-Laney no puede hacer eso Cody siempre hace lo mismo lo odio

Corey escondía su cara entre sus rodillas y seguía llorando luego de unos minutos se levando escondió su cara con su gorro y se dirigió al baño allí se lavó la cara y se dirigió al salón de clases en el segundo piso. Se encontró con Laney cosa que lo entristeció un poco

-que paso Corey no te encontré en el patio-dijo Laney mientras se sentaba al lado de Corey-me preocupaste

-no importa solo estaba por aquí viendo-dijo Corey muy serio

-que veías

-solo veía como mi novia…-Corey se cortaba y sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear-se besaba con Cody

-que!? Vamos Corey yo te dije lo que sentía, además es Cody es una maldito antipático que busca la aceptación de los demás-dijo Laney

-pero yo los vi –Grito Corey atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban en el salón

-Es su culpa, no lo pude evitar-grito Laney levantándose de su silla

-Vez lo acabas de admitir-Grito Corey también levantándose de la silla

-Pero él fue yo no quería todo esto es culpa de tu estúpido y presumido primo-siguió gritando Laney

-y tu mágicamente te volviste una niña inocente que no se sabe defender?

-no pero no sabía que iba hacer eso como se supone que me debo de defender de algo que no sabía que iba a pasar

-pero al menos pudiste demostrar que no querías que eso pasara no un insulto o algo

-me quede en shock no podía decir nada si mi cerebro solo funcionaba para bombear sangre y no para pensar

-sabes no sé si realmente lo que dijiste ese día era verdad realmente estoy dudando

-oh no…no dijiste eso-dijo Laney furiosa mientras tomaba a Corey de la oreja y lo arrastraba al mismo lugar donde antiguamente Corey lloraba-no puedo creer que lo dudes estuve esperando AÑOS a poder decírtelo a la cara cuando ni siquiera podía practicar que te lo decía estuve esperando que tu sintieras lo mismo y ahora me dices que lo estas dudando que parte de que te amo desde que te vi no entendiste maldito zoquete-Dijo Laney furiosa mientras sujetaba a Corey desde el cuello de la camisa y empezaba a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas-eres la persona más desconfiada que se puede encontrar en el planeta

-Laney yo no-dijo Corey mientras abrazaba a Laney y empezó a llorar- es solo que tenía miedo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y realmente no quería perderte por Cody realmente no quiero que pase de nuevo no otra vez

-otra vez-dijo Laney separándose de Corey- cuando paso esto antes

-una vez cuando éramos más pequeños…Cody llego a la ciudad a quedarse un tiempo, aun no sabía cómo era en verdad, llevábamos un año siendo mejores amigos y casi lo dejamos de ser…Cody tenía la intención de alejarte de mí, de seguro tu no lo recuerdas pero fueron los dos peores días de mi vida Cody llego instantáneamente se hicieron amigos lo cual fue muy molesto ya que mí me tomo semanas conseguir el solo te quería para molestarme me lo dijo además de que se burlaba de mi mientras tu no mirabas intento hacer de todo para que me olvidaras y lo logro por dos días esos dos días fueron los peores no tenía energías para nada y me quedaba solo en mi habitación pero reaccionaste y todo volvió a la normalidad casi logro lo que anhelaba pero tú eras demasiado lista como para quedarte con un idiota

-Corey yo lo-Laney fue interrumpida por el timbre –hablaremos de esto en la práctica está bien?-Corey asintió y Laney lo beso

Ambos entraron al salón todos los miraban puesto habían sido los único que habían llegado después del Profesor (n/a: pongo profesor con mayúsculas porque me da flojera ponerle "fueron los únicos que llegaron después del profesor Guillermo Riaño bla bla bla…no sé porque me dio flojera si al final igual lo puse soy muy mensa y como veo que esta nota es muy larga porque no alargarla más bueno recuerdan el capítulo en donde decía que Laney hablaba con una persona fuera de escena bueno la llamo Gaby porque me llamo Gabriela y ese es mi apodo sin ninguna otra cosa que decir good bye) además de su aspecto pues pareciera que a los dos les hubiera pasado un camión por encima

-al parecer Corey y Laney no saben lo que significa venir presentable a la escuela-dijo Kevin un chico del salón y su comentario hizo que todos rieras hasta que Cody hablo

-no digan eso talvez Corey si sea un asco pero Laney no-dijo Cody llamando la atención de todos

-uy Cody y Laney sentados en un árbol dándose…-todos fueron interrumpidos

-Más les vale que no terminen esa canción si no quieren que les rompa la cara –dijo Corey con su ahora típica aura oscura cuando se trataba de Cody y Laney todos callaron-bien ahora Laney porque no nos vamos a sentar antes de que Kevin empiece a creerse el payaso de nuevo-Laney solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares

-Bien ahora…no tenemos nada programado tenemos que esperar al inspector de piso para que les traiga su nuevo horario de clases y sus números de casilleros –dijo el…Profesor (n/a: dan dan daann )

-tendremos que cambiar el casillero? Pero si la mayoría metió sus cosas en cualquiera-dijo Cody

-si pero ya tienen repartidos los casilleros y tendrán que respetar el orden que les asigno el colegio

-Agh y que se supone que hacemos ahora-pregunto Corey molesto

-pues…yo que sé, son adolescentes hagan vida social o algo-dijo el profesor

-se nota que es un buen profesor –dijo Laney

-y usted una buena alumna-dijo el profesor

-como sea-dijo Laney –Lenny-Lenny volteo a verla-como vas con ti noviecita-dijo Laney mientras Lenny se sonrojaba-tranquilo hermano solo lo sabemos yo y Corey

-te odio-dijo Lenny mientras se volvía a su posición

-no trates así a tu hermanita si no quieres que tu secreto se divulgue y no solo por el salón por toda la escuela , porque divina quien se consiguió una tocada para el viernes en la escuela-dijo Laney mientras se acercaba a la oreja de Lenny

**hola no soy german soy Gaby y a diferencia de german no tengo una intro y no subo capitulos todos los viernes aunque eso me aria mas facil el trabajo**

**el capitulo es corto pero no es mi culpa lo bueno esta por llegar y para esa persona que en los reviews siempre me dice que lo dejo en suspenso es verdad lo hago a propocito bueno si esa persona sabe que siempre dice que lo dejo en suspenso deje un review diciendi "OMGAH ME NOMBRERON EN EL FANFIN*GRITO FANGIRL PLIS*"**


	16. Chapter 16

-si lo dices yo también

-se lo diré a Cody en nuestra cita

-si claro como no…espera tienes un cita con Cody?

-si pero no le digas a Corey o se pondrá celoso…más de lo que ya está con la sola presencia de Cody

-bueno?-Lenny se volteo para hablar con Carrie-tú crees que Corey da miedo cuando esta celoso

-si es por Cody…si-respondió Carrie

-lo suponía

**Pasaron los días y era viernes**

Los días habían pasado con normalidad…claro si normalidad significaba que en la escuela Cody y Corey se la pasaran peleando Laney solo le aburría y en las practicas Corey tenía que soportar a un presumido diciendo que la banda estaría mejor sin el descontando a trina diciendo que su música era basura…sip pasaron con total normalidad

Los casilleros ya se habían asignado y para la mala suerte de Laney estaba en medio de Cody y Corey y justo en ese momento, el cual era en recreo y Laney estaba buscando sus cuadernos Cody y Corey empezaron a pelear

-Laney jamás saldría contigo ella no es una estúpida-grito Corey mientras cerraba su casillero enfurecido

-Pues que pena para ti porque ella ya acepto no es así Lanes-dijo Cody mirando a Laney

-tú no tienes derecho de llamar Lanes a mi Lanes-dijo Corey abrazando a Laney por la espalda causando el ya típico sonrojo en la pelirroja

-tu Lanes?-pregunto Cody

-si mi Lanes algún problema con eso?

-podrían callarse por un día almenas realmente me están hartando y además no soy de nadie ni que fuera un trofeo-Grito Laney-saben que yo me voy a clases si quieren puedes ir conmigo o pueden quedarse aquí como los idiotas que son

-ya vamos Laney-dijeron Cody y Corey al unísono mientras seguían a Laney

**Después de la escuela**

-y que canción sin letra cantaremos hoy Core-pregunto Laney

-para su información esta canción si tendrá letra-dijo Corey muy seguro de si mismo

-enserio y cuando hiciste enojar a Trina, no he visto ninguna nube malvada hoy –dijo Kin

-cierto porque de que otra manera conseguiríamos una letra si tu eres un asco-dijo Kon

-oigan descuiden que yo no tengo sentimientos-dijo Corey sarcástico

-lo siento Corey pero sabes que eres un asco en las letras-dijo Laney

-solo espérenme aquí-dijo Corey mientras corría a su habitación

-les juro que si el escribe una letra yo empezare a correr en círculos y gritare que si soy una niña-dijo Laney

-Kon te apuesto 10 mil billetes a que la canción es un asco-dijo Kin

-apuesto a que no es tan mala-dijo Kon mientras cerraba el trato con Kin

-preparado para perder 10 billetes

-eso va para ti

En ese momento Corey salto del balcón del segundo piso hasta el sillón y llego al suelo sano y salvo

-que tal grojbandianos-grito Corey entusiasmado

-pero qué diablos Corey casi nos matas del susto-grito Laney

-si pero la letra lo recompensa-dijo Corey mientras pasaba un cuaderno por la cara de sus amigos

-y la inspiro Trina verdad-pregunto Kin

-nope la escribió su servidor inspirado en*redoble de tambores de bajo presupuesto* nada-dijo Corey muy serio en la última parte-pero ese no es el punto ahora a tocar

-pero no tenemos partitura-dijo Kon

-tomen esto-dijo Corey mientras les entregaba una partitura a sus amigos

-wow-dijo Laney-Core me disculpas un momento

-claro Laney –dijo Corey pero se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Laney corriendo en círculos y gritando "soy una niña soy una niña" hasta el cansancio

-listo – dijo Laney volviendo a su lugar

-bueno? Preguntare por eso después

Empezaron a tocar (accidentally in love-counting crows)

So she said what's the problem baby  
what's the problem i don't know  
well maybe i'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
i think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause i can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but i don't know nothing 'bout love  
Come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love  
So i said i'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love  
Well baby i surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
well i didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love  
These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no  
Come on, come on  
move a little closer  
come on, come on  
i want to hear you whisper  
come on, come on  
settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on  
jump a little higher  
come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter  
come on, come on  
we were once  
upon a time in love  
We're accidentally in love  
accidentally in love (x7)  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, i'm in love,  
i'm in love, i'm in love,  
i'm in love, i'm in love,  
accidentally (x 2)  
Come on, come on  
spin a little tighter  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her  
Love ...i'm in love

Los chicos quedaron pasmados al escuchar la canción

-y les gusto-pregunto Corey mirando a los chicos

-estuvo…-dijo Kin titubeando

-hermanos estuvo GENIAL-dijo Kon saltando

-Corey ahora que lo pienso talvez si sirvió estarte diciendo que tus enseñanzas servían de canciones-dijo Laney

-si, ahora tengo que arreglar algo con Kin –dijo Kon mientras extendía su mano hacia su hermano

-maldito suertudo-susurro Kin mientras Corey lo miraba extrañado

-porque presiento que era una apuesta que Kin perdió-dijo Corey

-creyó que tu canción iba a ser un asco-dijo Kon

-me tienes mucha confianza no Kin-pregunto Corey mirando a Kin

-maldito Kon me expusiste-dijo Kin

-vendetta hermano-dijo Kon

-como sea-dijo Laney y entonces su celular sonó-más les vale que no hagan ruido –dijo Laney amenazando a los chicos

***Conversación telefónica***

-hola-dijo Laney

-hola preciosa-dijo la voz del otro lado

-quien eres-pregunto Laney

-no reconoces mi voz preciosa?

-nop y siquiera sabes quién soy?

-eres Laney Penn pero es mejor llamarte preciosa

-Puto Cody-pensó Laney-que quieres?-pregunto Laney molesta

-recuerdas que hoy tenemos una cita?

-si como olvidar el mayor error de mi vida

-que graciosa eres preciosa bueno te voy a pasar a recoger en media hora a tu casa así que ponte más linda de lo que ya eres

-descuida si crees ahora que soy hermosa imagínate como me veré después

-te veo luego preciosa

-espera ni siquiera sabes donde vivo

-tu hermano es un cobarde

-maldito Lenny

-en estos momentos yo le estoy agradeciendo que tú lo creas un maldito

-solo cállate y cuelga zopenco-la llamada se corto

***Fin de la llamada***

-quien era-pregunto Corey

-una…amiga?-dijo Laney nerviosa

-desde cuando te gusta juntarte con otras chicas-pregunto Kin

-saben soy una chica y además estoy haciendo servicio comunitario voluntario-dijo Laney defendiéndose

-y se puede saber quién es esa chica, la conozco, desde cuando es tu amiga, no me estas mintiendo o sí?-pregunto Corey acercándose a la cara de Laney haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero no se saliera de su papel

-primero mi amiga es Lanabella, obviamente la conoces, es mi amiga desde unos días y por supuesto que no te estoy mintiendo quien crees que soy Trina diciendo que es buena gente

-no pero no quiero que te vayas con alguien que no conozco o con alguien que no es de confianza-dijo Corey –que pasa si es un ladrón o un secuestrador o algo peor como un…un ladrón secuestrador pedófilo violador

-Vamos Corey soy yo, ya se protegerme sola

-no sabías protegerte sola cuando estaba Cody-dijo Corey molesto

-y sacas ese tema de nuevo

-saco este tema porque la persona que más odio te beso

-fue un beso en la mejilla

-sí y en la mejilla debiste haberlo golpeado para defenderte

-que acaso estas celoso-dijo Laney con una mirada triunfante

-celoso yo pff para nada –dijo Corey mientras enrojecía

-pues tu cara dice otra cosa

-de que hablas

-nada bueno adiós

-oye esto no se va a quedar así

-y que acaso me vas a seguir-Grito Laney mientras se iba del garaje

-rayos-dijo Corey mientras los gemelos se reían en voz baja-que es lo chistoso

-viejo te viste muy celoso-dijo Kin

-yo…no estoy celoso

-no solo estabas como "Laney no te vayas no puedo vivir sin ti por favor"-dijo Kon mientras Corey nuevamente enrojecía

-yo no dije eso-se defendió Corey

-pero lo pensaste-dijo Kin

-que no –dijo Corey

-aja si tu…Oye Kon tú crees que Laney en verdad fue a ver a Lanabella –dijo Kin

-nah de seguro tiene una cita con…como se llamaba, a si Cody-dijo Kon

-ya me hartaron-dijo Corey y salió del garaje

-porque presiento que fue a espiar a Laney-dijo Kin

-porque posiblemente lo haga-dijo Kon

-lo seguimos-

-no, no quiero que Laney me mate, además tengo hambre

-bueno entonces vamos a casa

Mientras los gemelos se dirigían a su casa Corey se dirigía a la casa de Laney y esperaba a que saliera escondido en unos arbustos. Laney realmente no quería tener una cita con Cody pero sabía que era la única forma de decirle su relación con Corey sin que se lo dijera a todo el mundo

Laney se estaba "arreglando" por así decirlo en realidad solo estaba bañándose para no apestar y luego solo se vistió normalmente se acostó y luego de unos 10 minutos alguien llamo a la puerta

-Quien es-pregunto Laney sin abrir la puerta

-abre la puerta y descubre quien es preciosa-Laney abrió la puerta y se encontró con Cody

-Agh eres tú-dijo Laney sin ánimo alguno

-que amistosa bienvenida

-como sea solo vámonos

-bien a dónde quieres ir primero –dijo Cody

-y yo que se solo hago esto porque necesito decirte algo

-vas a decirme que si te gusto

-en tus sueños

-bueno entonces vamos a Belchys

-que original-dijo Laney con sarcasmo

Ambos caminaron a Belchys mientras Corey los seguía a la distancia

En cuanto entraron Cody pidió dos malteadas de chirimoya, Corey los observaba por la ventana nuevamente escondido en unos arbustos y miraba preocupado a Laney mientras esta miraba la malteada con miedo

-Vamos Laney es una cita tienes que tomar la malteada yo la invito

-eres un idiota

-ahora que hice

-soy alérgica a la chirimoya y además tiene leche entera soy intolerante a la lactosa solo tomo leche descremada o de almendras

-yo lo siento no lo sabia

-lo sabrías si te hubieras tomado el tiempo para conocerme antes de mágicamente enamorarte de mi

-porque no bailamos –dijo mientras empezaba a sonar una canción lenta de fondo

-no se bailar

-solo sígueme

-te dije que no

-vamos o le diré a mi primo que cuando te pedí la cita aceptaste con gusto y además le diré que teníamos una cita porque por como actúas estoy seguro de que no le dijiste nada

-está bien, está bien voy a bailar

Ambos se levantaron al igual que otras parejas y empezaron a bailar Cody se acercaba peligrosamente a Laney mientras esta última intentaba no vomitar mientras tanto en los arbusto Corey estaba aguantándose las ganas de levantarse y matar a Cody solo porque sabía que Laney lo regañaría Cody se dio cuenta de que Corey estaba en los arbustos y decidió aprovechar la situación para matar 2 pájaros de un tiro

-lo voy a matar –empezó a susurrar Corey mientras rompía algunas ramas del arbusto

Cody y Laney seguían bailando y más de una vez Cody intento poner sus manos en el lugar incorrecto (n/a: ya saben el trasero) y Laney lo tuvo que volver aponer en su lugar

-si vuelves a intentar tocar mi trasero te daré una patada donde más te duele y no hablo solo de tu orgullo-dijo Laney acercándose a la oreja de Cody

-vamos preciosa no lo puedes evitar-dijo Cody mientras intentaba besar a Laney

-ya se murió el hijo…de su mama-dijo Corey mientras salía de su "escondite" entraba a Belchys y le propinaba un golpe en la cara a Cody-aléjate de "MI" Lanes-dijo Corey y…su aura oscura

-lo sabía maldito asqueroso a ti también te gusta Laney-dijo Cody quitándose la sangre del labio con su mano

-obviamente me gusta si es mi novia imbécil-dijo Corey

-no Laney no puede ser tu novia tú no te la mereces-dijo Cody

-Y tú menos si casi la matas con la chirimoya y le empiezas a tocar el trasero-grito Corey

-Laney no es cierto, solo es una de sus sucias mentiras-dijo Cody mientras empezaba a llorar

-eso era lo que quería decirte Cody enserio necesito que lo sepas porque realmente no quiero que Corey y yo sigamos discutiendo por una relación que tu imaginas que si existe-dijo Laney

-pero…-dijo Cody

-Cody necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie

-pero Laney yo-Cody empezó a sollozar

-Cody no llores por mí si yo no siento lo mismo que tu es porque no era la persona correcta tienes que expandir tus horizontes y dejar atrás a quienes te rechazan tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Laney mientras tomaba la cara de Cody-Cody entiende que mi rechazo no es una catástrofe solo es un paso que tienes que superar para alcanzar la felicidad

-ya no trates de consolarme y descuida guardare el secreto solo no me digas púdrete todos los días-dijo Cody mientras se marchaba de Belchys-adiós chicos

-eso fue una reacción mucho más pacífica de lo que esperaba-dijo Corey

-porque estabas espiándome-dijo Laney mirando molesta a Corey

-yo…este solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-dijo Corey nervioso-además casi mueres que hubiera pasado si Cody no te hubiera dicho que la malteada era de chirimoya

-de todas manera no tienes derecho alguno a entrometerte en mi vida

-pero…

-nada de pero Corey nos vamos a casa

-hablando de casa gracias por la tocada de hoy en la mañana

-sí, pero de todas maneras estoy molesta contigo

-Agh vamos no puedes estar molesta conmigo toda la vida-dijo Corey triste mientras abrazaba a Laney

-no, pero si puedo no hablarte ni besarte como por un mes

-no por favor perdóname

-no

-porfis

-no

-porque

-por invadir mi privacidad

-ni que te hubiera leído tu diario o algo así

-créeme si leyeras mi diario estarías muerto justo ahora

-eso me da ánimos de no hurgar jamás en tu habitación

-lo se

-y enserio no me vas a besar por un mes

-solo vete si, mañana llegare tarde al ensayo tengo que ir a un horrible lugar

-a donde

-al dentista

-que miedo

-si mi mama dijo que tendría que usar frenos

-ahora que hablamos del dentista yo también tengo

-bueno dejemos de hablar de eso adiós-dijo Laney mientras entraba a su casa

-que feo no besar a tu novio-grito Corey

-te lo mereces por estúpido-Grito Laney desde su casa

Corey llego a su casa y su mama estaba con la típica conversación de un día antes de ir al dentista esa típica conversación donde tu mama te dice "lávate los dientes que mañana tienes dentista"


	17. Chapter 17

Corey le hizo caso se cepillo los dientes y luego se acostó

**A la mañana siguiente**

Corey despertó con mucho sueño se cepillo los dientes se cambió de ropa y fue al dentista Corey estuvo varios minutos esperando a que lo atendiera incluso se encontró con Laney

-Corey Riffin-dijo la secretaria – ya puede pasar

Corey entro nervioso y se sentó en la silla de dentista (n/a: esa maldita silla de tortura)

-bien señor Riffin abra la boca –dijo el dentista y Corey obedeció- bueno todo parece estar en orden pero…

-pero que –dijo Corey levantándose

-señor Riffin tendrá que empezar a usar frenos

-que?!

-venga mañana para la instalación

-yo…

-ya puede irse señor Riffin-Corey salió mirando a la nada

-y como te fue-dijo Laney

-mal –respondió Corey

-porque

-Laney Penn-interrumpió la secretaria-pase

-descuida yo te espero aquí

Laney pasó con total normalidad y también se sentó en la silla de tortura

-Muy bien señorita Penn vamos a revisar esas perlas-dijo el dentista mientras Laney abría la boca- todo bien pero parece que los caninos están muy arriba y las paletas se están empezando a enchuecar

-ósea que…

-tiene que venir mañana temprano para la instalación de frenillos

-y que no va a haber radiografías o tratamiento previo?

-no tienes unos dientes saludables solo usaras los frenos por un tiempo

-Agh bueno adiós

-como te fue –pregunto Corey

-te lo digo después de que pase-dijo Laney

**A la mañana siguiente**

Corey y Laney ya habían ido al dentista y no se hablaron en durante la práctica y cuando hablaban se tapaban la boca

-esta es la cosa más incómoda del mundo-dijo Kon mientras veía a Corey y a Laney conversas

-no es incómodo es raro talvez solo tiene mal aliento-dijo Kin

-Corey esto me esta hartando-dijo Laney mientras se tapaba la boca

-cierto es estúpido-dijo Corey

-ya no podré decirle dientes de metal a trina

-ni yo preguntarle si se comió un robot

-hoy en la mañana me pusieron frenos-dijo Laney mientras se destapaba la boca

-a mí también-respondió Corey también destapándose la boca

-esto es un asco

-se ven iguales a Trina solo que sin el pelo como si se le hubiera pegado un chicle-dijo Kin

-bueno Kin no crees que deberíamos ir a almorzar-dijo Kon

-cierto-dijo Kin-adiós chicos-dijo Kin mientras se iba con su "gemelo"

-y ahora que hacemos-pregunto Laney

-no se quieres ir a mi habitación-pregunto Corey

-para que

-para tener la seguridad de que lo que sea que hagamos no lo interrumpa nadie

-eso me suena a plan

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Corey y se sentaron

-y…en serio no me vas a besar por un mes-dijo Corey

-no lo sé…tal vez si no haces alguna estupidez me arrepienta

-esto es aburrido si nadie se besa-dijo Corey haciendo puchero

-pues que pena

-vamos Laney es solo un beso-dijo Corey acercándose a Laney

-Core no – dijo Laney intentando quitarse a Corey de encima

-solo uno

-Agh está bien solo uno

-ven aquí Lanes-dijo Corey mientras extendía sus brazos

-okey pero solo uno-dijo Laney mientras se acercaba a Corey

-uno-dijo Corey antes de besar a Laney

Luego de unos minutos comiéndose entre sí Corey y Laney se separaron para respirar pero algo se los impidieron ambos se quejaron al ver que sus caras no se separaban

-que sucede-pregunto Laney molesta

-no lo sé-respondió Corey –ven camina conmigo-dijo Corey mientras se dirían a un escritorio y tomaban un espejo- oh rayos nuestros frenos se atoraron-dijo Corey mirándose al espejo

-y ahora que hacemos

-tendremos que llamar a Kin

-rayos

-solo déjame sacar mi teléfono-dijo Corey mientras buscaba su celular en su bolsillo-lo tengo

-lo que me gano por romper mis promesas

-shhhh

***Conversación Telefónica***

-hola Kin?-pregunto Corey

-sí que pasa Corey-dijo Kin

-necesito que vengas ahora a mi casa

-que paso

-no preguntes

-trae tus herramientas Kin-grito Laney

-esa es Laney-pregunto Kin

-si…ella es parte del problema-dijo Corey

-no me culpes Corey tu insististe-dijo Laney-Kin ven rápido no voy a soportar esto por mucho tiempo sin matar a Corey

-ya adiós-dijo Kin y colgó

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

-te odio-dijo Laney mirando a Corey

-yo te amo-dijo Corey

-este no es un buen momento Core

Kin toco la puerta y Corey lo dejo pasar en cuanto Kin enfoco la escena empezó a reír a todo pulmón

-es enserio yo creí que jajá-dijo Kin entre risas

-esto es serio Kin-dijo Laney molesta

-No se ve serio si dos personas están atoradas por sus frenos-dijo Kin

-solo sácanos de esto y no se lo digas a nadie-dijo Corey

-ya voy –dijo Kin mientras tomaba sus herramientas-bien solo tengo que hacer esto y está listo-dijo Kin mientras desatoraba los frenos de sus amigos-listo ahora necesito saber cómo es que esto sucedió

-ehh Corey quisieras explicarle a Kin considerando que si haces una estupidez no habrá más…ya sabes-dijo Laney

-vamos Lanes tu eres mejor explicando además se va a reír o enfadar –dijo Corey

-nope dile tu además fue tu idea-dijo Laney molesta

-está bien –dijo Corey y se acercó a Kin-Kin tu sabias que yo le gustaba a Laney

-era la cosa más obvia del mundo

-y yo les conté a ti y a Kon que ella me gustaba

-cuál es tu punto ¬ ¬

-que Laney y yo somos novios como hace una semana-dijo Corey sonrojado

-y eso que tiene que ver con su "pequeño" inconveniente

-el punto es que ayer fui a espiar a Cody y a Laney en sus cita y ella dijo que no me volvería a besar como en un mes y yo le suplique y la convencí y cuando nos besamos nos atoramos-dijo Corey apresuradamente-fin de la historia

-ahora los misterios del universo han sido resueltos-dijo Kin con sarcasmo

-por favor no se lo digas a nadie-dijo Corey

-si se lo dices a alguien prepárate para perder tus órganos vitales y que sean vendidos en el mercado negro-dijo Laney amenazando a Kin

-no se lo diré a nadie pero y que si Kon pregunta para que vine-dijo Kin

-yo hablare con Kon acerca de esto estoy segura de que lo entenderá y no se lo dirá a nadie- dijo Laney mientras tronaba su manos

-bien? Entonces se lo dices hoy o se lo dices mañana en la práctica-pregunto Kin

-ahora

-bien entonces vamos a tu casa

Corey Kin y Laney fueron a la casa Kujira, todos entraron a la habitación de los gemelos pero Laney saco a Corey y a Kin en cuanto entraron

-no pasen hasta que yo le abra la puerta a menos de que quieran traumatizarse de por vida-dijo Laney y luego cerró la puerta-hola Kon-saludo Laney

-hola Laney-dijo Kon-una pregunta sabes porque mi hermanos tuvo que ir a la casa de Corey

-eso es lo que venía a decirte

-y porque tuvo que ir entonces?

-Corey y yo somos novio hace una semana y estábamos besándonos y nuestros frenos se atoraron y Kin nos tuvo que ir a ayudar y…eso-dijo Laney de forma apresurada

-wow-dijo Kon asombrado por la rápida explicación

-y te juro que si se lo dices a alguien te voy a dejar como mi peluche-dijo Laney amenazando a Kon

-no es mi culpa que mi lengua se suelte-dijo Kon asustado

-pues si va a ser tu culpa si te mueres-dijo Laney mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kon (n/a: quedaron como en el episodio de las marionetas) –entiéndeme Kujira si se lo dices a una sola persona aunque sea la persona a la que más confianza tienes te mueres entendido

-si Laney-respondió Kon asustado

-bien eso es todo-dijo Laney mientras soltaba a Kon-adiós y más te vale que no sete suelte la lengua

-si ya entendí

-chicos yo ya me tengo que ir –dijo Laney dirigiéndose a Corey y Kin

-te acompaño-pregunto Corey

-bueno pero ni se te ocurra intentar besarme –dijo Laney mientras abría la puerta para irse –adiós Kin


	18. Chapter 18

Corey tomo a Laney de la mano y ambos salieron de la casa Kujira, Laney y Corey llegaron a la casa Penn

-bueno adiós Corey-dijo Laney mientras entraba a su casa

-si adiós Laney-dijo Corey mientras se alejaba y se dirigía a su casa

-al parecer así serán el resto de mis días-dijo Laney mientras se deslizaba por la puerta

-y Laney como te fue con tu novio – Dijo la señora Penn

-MAMA-grito Laney sonrojada-Katie y Allie pueden estar espiando o alguna de sus cosas rara de acosadoras gruppies

-vamos no creo que sean tan acosadoras como para escuchar tus conversaciones

-una vez mordieron la pierna de Corey realmente no creo que espiar se les haga raro en comparación con eso

-ok ya entendí

-bien ahora…ya cenaron?

-si porque

-tuve que ir a la casa de Kin y Kon para arreglar un tema y no he comido nada

-ah creo que hay ensalada te la puedo preparar

-cualquier cosa esta bien para alguien que no almorzó

-enseguida viene una ensalada

La señora Penn fue a la cocina a prepararle la ensalada a su hija cuando termino llamo a su hija para que comiera

-Laney ya está listo-grito la señora Penn desde la cocina

-ya voy –dijo Laney mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se sentaba en una silla (n/a: primero pensé en ponerle y se sentó en la mesa pero pensé que se leería raro y pensarían que realmente se sentó en la mesa)-se ve delicioso

-además de eso comer ensalada te va a hacer bien porque a alguien le están sobrando unos kilitos-dijo la mamá de Laney golpeándola levemente con el codo

-no es cierto-dijo Laney

-claro que sí, te están sobrando kilos pero kilos de amor, amor de tu hermano, amor de tu mama, amor de tu papa y amor de tu novio

-jamás le digas a una chica que esta gorda y menos aún si ella se la pasa haciendo ejercicio inconscientemente-dijo Laney más relajada

-descuida estoy segura de que jama sestaras gorda…solo estarás sobradita de amor

-sabes que, presiento que si te sigo escuchando me voy a enfadar-dijo Laney mientras se levantaba de su silla

Laney se marchaba a su habitación creyó que Lenny estaría solo en su habitación pero se equivocó, cuando entro se encontró a Lenny y a Carrie de la forma más cursi del mundo, ambos estaban concentrados en un profundo beso que claramente fue interrumpido por el enorme portazo que provoco Laney al entrar

-en estos momentos tengo la desventaja de que no te puedo decir que se besen en privado pero si te puedo decir que si se van a besar al menos cierren la puesta con seguro-dijo Laney mientras miraba a la sonrojada pareja

-yo este-balbuceo Carrie mientras se separaba de Lenny

-no es mi culpa que no sepas tocar la prueba-dijo Lenny molesto

-es mi habitación también-dijo Laney mientras se empezaba a desvestir para ponerse el pijama

-esto es normal-pregunto Carrie mientras señalaba a Laney

-Mucho-respondió Lenny mientras imitaba a su hermana-y vas a dormir aquí o vas a tu casa?

-me quedo aquí-dijo Carrie rápidamente –solo llamare a mi mama y le avisare

Carrie tomo su teléfono y llamo a su mama (n/a: no pondré la conversación por el hecho de que me da flojera y la conversación es muy corta) está como buena madre la dejo quedarse en la casa de los Penn, luego de eso Carrie cortó y se dirigió a Lenny quien estaba con su pijama

-y que te dijo-pregunto Lenny

-me tengo que ir-dijo Carrie mientras veía como Lenny entristecía-es mentira…mi mamá si me dejo- Carrie pudo ver instantáneamente la densidad de sus palabras puesto que inmediatamente Lenny paso de triste a ultramegasuper feliz

-genial-grito Lenny ansioso-digo cool-dijo Lenny más relajado haciéndose el chico popular

-no uses ese tono conmigo jovencito ya te pareces a Cody-dijo Carrie-bueno este…me cambio aquí o voy a baño-pregunto Carrie buscando unas cosas en los cajones de Lenny

-que parte de lo que dijimos el domingo pasado no entendiste –dijo Laney desde su cama mientras leía un libro (n/a: nuevamente los juegos del hambre pero este es "En Llamas")-nos da igual donde te cambies

-a bueno no tenías que ser tan gruñona

-solo cámbiate donde te sientas mas cómoda-dijo Lenny

-y si me cambio aquí?-pregunto Carrie

-ñe

-que buena respuesta

-al parecer es de familia

-bueno entonces me cambio aqui

**Para todos los que creen que esta muy corto proximamente saldra un capitulo de ideas plis para que me ayuden y creanlo enserio necesito ayuda**

**bueno gracias a todos por venir**


	19. Chapter 19

***en la casa Riffin***

-no puedo creer que intentaras tocarle el trasero-dijo Corey molesto mientras miraba fijamente a Cody

-ya te lo he dicho como cien mil veces no sabía que era tu novia-grito Cody también mirando a Corey

-pero ya sabias que era mi amiga y aun así le pediste una cita y le tocaste el trasero

-cuantas veces tengo que decir lo siento para que me perdones zoquete

-no necesitas decirme lo siento solo tienes que lanzarte a un barranco o mejor a un precipicio

-y te dices llamar mi primo

-mira quien habla el que me dice desperdicio y zoquete todo el tiempo

-solo digo la verdad

-hay pero que amable y aun quieres que te perdone

-claro que quiero que me perdones si tengo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu

-qué pena porque aunque de verdad te lanzaras a un barranco no te abría perdonado

-solo quiero dejar de pelear contigo y me respondes con eso?

-sí, porque te estuviste manoseando a MI novia

-no sabía que era tu novia joder

-sabes que más adiós –dijo Corey mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-agh maldito zoquete me dan ganas de *censura de palabrotas* y luego hacer que *pip* y después*pip*

-Cody se te escucha desde aquí maldito hijo de…mi tía muerta-dijo Corey desde el segundo piso mientras entraba en su habitación

Corey entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se lanzó (n/a: literalmente) a la cama y sin ni siquiera cambiarse se durmió

Al día siguiente cuando Corey se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba tapado con algunas mantas y que algunas de ellas formaron un bulto en el suelo el solo se levantó e intento levantar las mantas pero se dio cuenta de que era muy pesado aun así siguió intentando hasta que lo logro pero cuando eso paso el bulto de ropa se empezó a mover (n/a: lo sabía hay un mounstro) Corey asustado de que al soltarlo la cosa que estuviera dentro se enfureciera siguió sujetando las mantas mientras estas seguían moviéndose

-le dije a Laney que los mounstros si existían y aun así no me creyó-dijo Corey temeroso

-mmm…mm-dijo la cosa de entre las mantas-Core?

-como sabes mi apodo-dijo Corey mientras dejaba las mantas en su cama y empezaba a buscar signos de vida

-pero porque no veo nada-dijo la cosa mientras Corey seguía buscando de donde provenía la voz

-solo estira tu brazo hacia arriba está bien

-está bien pero para que- de entre las mantas salió un brazo- y ahora que-Corey tomo el brazo e hizo que la cosa o ms bien la persona saliera de entre las mantas

-Laney? Que hacías en las mantas…y en mi habitación

-no te lo puedo decir –dijo Laney mientras se quitaba las mantas que quedaron encima de ella y se levantaba-no crees que deberías estar preparándote para ir a la escuela

-eso iba a hacer hasta que me di cuenta de que tú estabas en mi habitación

-yo, en tu habitación? Eso es una locura- dijo Laney mintiendo de la forma más obvia

-solo espera abajo y dile a mi mama que te de algo de comer ¬ ¬

-pero si yo creí que esta era mi habitación- Corey la seguía mirando con cara de "esa no te la cree ni el más crédulo del mundo" –sabes…mejor yo bajo –dijo Laney mientras se iba de la habitación de Corey

-ni fruta idea de cómo llego aquí-pensó Corey mientras se preparaba para la escuela

Luego de unos minutos Corey bajo y se encontró a Laney sentada comiendo cereal, Corey solo se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a desayunar cuando termino ambos salieron de la casa Riffin y se dirigieron a la casa de Laney , cuando llegaron Laney entro apresurada y salió con sus cosas seguida de Carrie y Lenny mientras Corey los miraba extrañados

-está bien ya me acostumbre a Lenny pero…Carrie?-pregunto Corey- acaso hicieron una pijamada de chicas y a Lenny lo confundieron de nuevo

-silencio niño cobarde-dijo Lenny molesto

-mira quien lo dice niño llorón-se defendió Corey

-yo al menos se lo dije

-yo también se lo dije

-mentira ella te lo dijo y tú solo la besaste

-pero al menos me quede ahí y no me fui corriendo al parque mientras lloraba

-cállense-dijo Laney mientras que Corey y Lenny seguían discutiendo- les di la oportunidad y la están perdiendo-dijo Laney mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia y los chicos seguían discutiendo- está bien ya me hartaron CALLENSE PAR DE INUTILES SIN CEREBRO-grito Laney furiosa a los que lo chicos respondieron con un silencio de miedo-bien ahora que ya se callaron les quiero decir que son las personas más estúpidas que he conocido en mi vida tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que por su culpa vamos a llegar tarda

-QUE?! Porque-preguntaron al unísono los chicos

-acaba de irse el autobús ¬ ¬ -respondió Carrie molesta ya que ella no es la persona que más ame caminar

-lo siento-dijo Corey apenado

-fue su culpa –dijo Lenny señalando a Corey

-quieres empezar de nuevo enano-dijo Corey molesto

-si no se callan ahora y empiezan a caminar a la escuela mañana aparecerán sin cejas…ni vello en ninguna parte del cuerpo-dijo Laney emanando un aura oscura

-pero las cejas no vuelven a crecer-dijo Lenny

-exactamente hermanito-dijo Laney mirando a Lenny malignamente

-Corey mira parece que hay algo interesante por allá quieres ir a ver-dijo Lenny nervioso mientras señalaba la nada y caminaba solo en camino a la escuela

-mi novia quiere ir primero-dijo Corey nervioso

-Core si no empiezas a caminar ahora te cargare hasta la escuela y les diré a todos que te asustaste de un gato por tu alergia-dijo Laney

-Lenny espera creo que yo también quiero ver…eso –dijo Corey mientras empezaba a seguir a Lenny

-bien empecemos a caminar-Dijo Laney dirigiéndose a Carrie quien empezó a caminar desanimadamente

-odio caminar-dijo Carrie mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a Laney

-quieres que te cargue-pregunto Laney

-por favor

-ven aquí-dijo Laney mientras Carrie se subía a su espalda y Laney seguía caminando –no puedo creer que yo que peso como 5 kilos menos que tu igual te pueda

-me estas llamando gorda en una indirecta-pregunto Carrie

-siquiera me has tomado en brazos hasta Kin me puede y eso que él es un debilucho

-ah lo siento es que no me acostumbro a…ti en general-dijo Carrie apenada

-da igual ahora bájate de mi espalda porque ya llegamos-dijo Laney

-tan rápido? Bueno-dijo Carrie mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Laney- eres muy amable…para er una Grojband

-y tu muy cursi con mi hermano…para ser una Newman-dijo Laney

-see…esto es raro mejor busquemos a los chicos-dijo Carrie desviando el tema

-muy raro vamos

Ambas entraron a la escuela y ni siquiera alcanzaron a buscar a los chicos porque sonó el timbre de inicio de clases. Cuando entraron lograron ver a los chicos sentados en sus lugares como si nada hubiera pasado ellas solo fueron a sus lugares extrañadas y justo detrás de ellas entro el profesor con una alumna que parecía ser nueva

-buenos días-dijo el profesor a lo que todos respondieron lo mismo al profesor-bueno presiento que se estarán preguntando quien es ella-dijo el profesor señalando a la niña-bueno ella es Fernanda Nahuelpan ella no pudo ingresar al colegio la semana pasada porque estaba en el hospital por…problemas personales bueno Fernanda preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros

-Hola-dijo Fernanda una niña con el pelo castaño y con mucho volumen que usaba un chaleco cerrado fucsia jeans y zapatilla café-soy Fernanda Nahuelpan y me mude a Peaceville porque mi papa quería alejarse de la ciudad catástrofe y…eso no tengo nada más que decir

-Ahora puedes sentarte donde quieras-dijo el profesor

-está bien-dijo Fernanda mientras se sentaba sola al frente de Lanabella

-bien como ahora solo nos toca consejo de curso hay alguien que quiera debatir algún tema con respecto a clases-pregunto el profesor

Todos estaban callados y nadie levantaba la mano puesto que si no había temas a conversar el profesor dejaba la hora libre pero de repente entro una profesora de otra asignatura a hablar con el profesor jefe

-buenos días alumnos-dijo la profesora y luego se dirigió al profesor jefe-este Guillermo, estas en concejo de curso?

-si porque –respondió el profesor Guillermo

-Porque necesito que los cambies de puesto la mayoría se está quejando de Cody, de Kon, de Carrie y de Corey

-está bien los cambiare hay alguien mas

-Kevin, Damián Patricio y Diego

-que lista más corta ¬ ¬

-siempre son los mismos

-si eso supongo bueno ahora yo hare mi trabajo

-si adiós

-bueno chicos-dijo el profesor a la clase- me acaban de informar que l parecer ya en la primera semana de clases tienen problemas de conducta en la sala

-ya nos delataron-dijo Kevin a lo que varios compañeros respondieron con risas

-si los delataron y ahora tendrán cambios de puesto

-que vamos profe no sea malo

-lamentablemente si fuera un profesor lo aceptaría pero dijeron que era más de uno y eso ya es mucho ahora las siguientes personas tomen sus cosas y párense al frente: Cody, Kon, Carrie, Corey, Kevin, Damián, Patricio, Fernanda y Diego-todos los anteriormente mencionados tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al frente

***Nota de autora tamaño industrial***

Para que quede más o menos claro voy a explicar cómo son las mesas de las salas son mesas individuales hay tres filas de lado a lado y 5 filas de adelante a atrás cada fila tiene dos mesas individuales en la sala del 8°C la mesa del profesor está a la izquierda mirada desde al frente y está justo delante de la primera fila de ventana exterior en cambio Corey y Laney están en la última fila de la fila de la ventana interior, Kin y Kon en la última fila del medio adelante Kim y Konnie y delante de Corey y Laney esta Carrie y Lenny y delante de ellos esta Lanabella y Cody y delante de ellos esta Fernanda y delante de Fernanda esta Javier y Linsay que es una personaje que incluiré después, delante de Kim y Konnie están Cristóbal y Constanza que son personajes no importantes y delante de ellos esta Thiare y Gino y delante Antonia e Isidora nuevamente personajes secundarios, en la fila delante del profesor esta primero diego y Josefina detrás Patricio y Martina, Damián y Ariel, Kevin y Felipe, Manuel y Javiera en la última fila esta nota de autora solo esta echa para aburrirlos pero si la leyeron entera son buena gente y le van a dejar Like o Review bueno adiós nota de autora

***Fin de la nota de autora en tamaño industrial***

-bueno Fernanda te sentaras con Lenny, Lenny levanta la mano-dijo el profesor Lenny alzo la mano y Fernanda se dirigió a sentarse con el-Damián te sentaras con Laney, Kevin con Lanabella, Carrie con Ariel, Diego se sentara donde se sentaba Fernanda, Patricio con Kin, Kon con Felipe, Cody con Martina y Corey con Josefina-todos fueron a sus nuevos lugares claro está que la mayoría estaba molestos por no poder estar con sus amigos o amigas pero entre ellos destacaban Lenny o Carrie , también Cody , Corey ,Laney y Lanabella claro que dos de ellos no sabían porque estaban molesto y estos eran Cody y Lanabella lo que ambos no sabían era que ese molesto sentimiento de que ya no se sentaran juntos y de que se sentaran con otras personas eran celos en su más pura expresión

-bien ahora ñe hagan cualquier cosa porque total ya se cambiaron-dijo el profesor mientras prendía su laptop y empezaba a ocuparla

-he…hola Damián-dijo Laney nerviosa

-hola Laney –dijo Damián mientras sacaba su teléfono y sus audífonos-una pregunta

-que pasa

-a ti te gusta Corey verdad-dijo Damián con seguridad

-Que?! Ese niño raro que es mi mejor amigo pff para nada-dijo Laney mintiendo mientras Damián lo veía con cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tu"-tan obvia soy

-mucho y que ya se lo dijiste o eres de las niñas cursi que dicen "es que estoy esperando el momento indicado"

-ya se lo dije pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie está bien

-si porque no de todas formas no gano nada si se lo digo a alguien

-gracias ahora yo te hago una pregunta y me tienes que responder con la más sincera verdad

-dime

-te gusta alguien?

-no

-Damián ¬ ¬

-si? Tal vez no lo sé agh eres muy buena manipulando gente no?

-si mucho pero aun así no puedo convencer a Core de que sus planes no funcionaran pero ese no es el punto, quién es?

-nadie

-solo dime

-no

-porque

-por favor –dijo Laney mientras en su cara se formaba la típica cara para manipular la cara de…perrito y puchero

-no?

-Damián

-agh está bien me gusta…-Damián susurro el nombre

-alguien no es hombrecito como para decirme quien le gusta

-me gusta Kosdfghj

-disculpa solo escucho "soy un cobarde"

-me gusta Konnie está bien-dijo Damián tapándose la boca al pronunciar las últimas palabras

-tienes suerte

-porque?

-porque a Konnie no le interesa nadie…aun así que no tienes competencia

-te juro que si tu le dices yo hago spam con tu secreto

-cuanta confianza, oye ahora que lo pienso que has estado escuchando mientras hablas conmigo

-opening de Naruto porque

-te gusta Naruto

-si porque?

-a mí me encanta Naruto pero mi celular se le lleno la tarjeta de memoria

-cuantas cosas tenías?

-conoces el Corney?

-no

-entonces no sabes cuantos fanfics y fanarts hay de el Corney

-a bueno quieres escuchar-dijo Damian mientras le ofrecia un audífono

-claro-Laney acepto gustosamente escuchar música claro lo que no sabia era que Corey estaba muriendo de celos al otro lado de la sala de clases

**Para los que me siguen en Face sabran que Fernanda Nahuelpn es la culpable de que mis fic sean tan cortos asi que en sus review maldigan a la muy hija de...su mama muerta**


	20. Chapter 20

-estúpido Damian-susurraba Corey mientras rompía el lápiz que sostenía y Josefina lo miraba extrañada

-estas bien Corey-pregunto Josefina

-si muy bien-dijo Corey mientras seguía observando a Laney y a Damian

-soy yo o estas celando a tu amiga

-yo? Celar a Lanes? Por favor-dijo Corey nervioso

-se nota que no sabes mentir ¬ ¬

-tan obvio soy?

-una persona celosa no puede ocultarlo y menos si es un pacifista enojado

-no se lo digas a nadie por favor

-bueno pero me debes una

-cualquier cosa con que Lanes no se entere

-se nota que la quieres mucho casi como más que amigos

-oh vamos la quiero como una amiga es solo que no quiero que otro idiota se aproveche de ella-dijo Corey mirando a Cody

-me perdí de algo?

-Tu vez a Cody como una persona buena, amable y considerada

-tal vez

-pues ese chicos bueno, amable y considerado le estuvo tocando el trasero a mi novia…DIGO mejor amiga

-con que novia he –dijo Josefina con una mirada picara

-novia quien dijo eso-dijo Corey nervioso y rojo mientras se rascaba la oreja-que locura no

-es una locura que acabas de pronunciar

-yo? Alguien debería dejar de prestarle más atención a sus alucinaciones que a las personas del mundo real

-así que desde cuando es tu novia

-y sigue con las alucinaciones

-sabes…me estas hartando mucho yo me voy a mi mundo-dijo Josefina mientras se ponía audífonos

-bien echo Corey arruinaste lo único que hacía que no intentaras quebrar lápices-dijo Corey mientras abría un cuaderno y empezaba a dibujar

Y así pasaron las clases Josefina no le dedicaba palabras a Corey y este no tomaba atención en ninguna de las clases puesto que seguía rompiendo sus lápices o dibujaba formas de tortura a Damian mientras que Damian y Laney se dedicaban sonrisas amistosas en las clases

En la última hora de clase estaban en educación física

-Bien vamos a formar parejas de dos (ni modo que de tres)-dijo el entrenador a lo que todos se pusieron contentos-pero yo escogeré a las parejas no quiero que no trabajen por estar con sus amiguitos –dijo el entrenador causando el enojo de todos-bien las parejas serán bla bla bla bla bla bla Damian y Konnie, Lenny y Fernanda, Cody y Josefina, Kevin y Carrie, Corey y Lanabella, Kin y Kim, Laney y Patricio y Kon y Diego

-Ahora siempre Lenny estará con esa esponja dita-dijo Carrie molesta

-celosa-dijo Corey con una mirada picara

-no tienes derecho a hablar de celos, te vi rompiendo lápices-dijo Carrie mientras buscaba a Kevin

-falta que Lenny también me pregunte si estoy celoso-dijo Corey mientras buscaba a Lanabella pero en vez de encontrarla se encontró con Lenny-este…lo siento Lenny estoy buscando a Lanabella la has visto

-no la he visto pero si te vi rompiendo lápices en consejo de curso-dijo Lenny con una mirada picara

-YA ES EL COLMO-grito Corey atrayendo la atención de todos-yo este…sigan con lo suyo yo no los molesto –dijo Corey nervioso mientras volvía a buscar a Lanabella

-Corey Corey has visto a Corey-dijo alguien mientras buscaba al ya anteriormente mencionado hasta que enfoco entre los alumnos a Corey-Corey al fin, es raro que haya tanta gente en una sola clase

-muy raro pero porque me buscas no se supone que tu pareja es Patricio-pregunto Corey

-sí, se supone pero unos minutos de manipulación de niña puede hacer que ahora su pareja sea Lanabella-dijo Laney sonriendo

-Manipulación de niña? Pensé que odiabas esas cosas de niña

-las odio pero la manipulación no requiere que use rosa

-y que se supone que hiciste

-encontré al entrenador escribiendo unas cosas en el libro del curso le pregunte qué estaba haciendo con ojos de perrito y él se rindió y me pregunto ajustado que quería

-cool

-cambiando de tema celoso otra vez

-que yo? Vamos cuando he estado celoso yo –dijo Corey mientras se sonrojaba y se rascaba la oreja- soy tan pero tan obvio-dijo Corey mientras su ánimo decaía

-más obvio que mis bobas sonrisas cuando me abrazabas pero la única diferencia es que tú nunca te enojas y yo siempre sonreía ya que alguien siempre se le ocurría abrazarme repentinamente

-ya entendí –dijo Corey avergonzado

-si se nota

Y así paso la última clase a la cual la menoría presto atención porque era la última clase y admitámoslo quien le presta atención solo esperan a que toque el timbre para irse a sus casas

**PERDONEN QUE SEA TAN CORTO PERO ME DORMI AYER Y NO LO ALCANCE A TERMINAR Y UNA AVISO NUEVO QUE TIENE QUE LEER YA SABEN QUE KIDNEY Y DARKBLACK(SI LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE PARA QUE SONARA MAS CHINGON) NO TIENEN MUCHA PARTICIPACION PERO ELLOS TENDRAN DOS FIC APARTE VALE YAY CHAO CHAO**


End file.
